Silent Lucidity
by FaithAdeline
Summary: What happens when you move on, but the one you once loved comes back and changes everything all over again? R
1. Chapter 1 Silent Lucidity

Disclaimers: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyey, while the song belongs to Queensryche, hope you like it :)

**Silent Lucidity**

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_It was all a bad dream_

_Spinning in your head_

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game of life_

_So here it is, another chance_

_Wide awake you face the day_

_Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

The window opened easily. I slid through the opening, landing gracefully on the other side. Bella never stirred. I gazed at her beautiful face; I couldn't even tell five years had passed since I'd left her, she looked exactly the same. Her hair was the same chocolate brown; her skin the same smooth ivory. Her lips pursed in frustration and she whispered a single word, " Edward." For a second I thought she had awakened, but then I realized she was only dreaming. It pained me to see that after all this time, it was still I that haunted her dreams.

A tear slid down her ghostly face. " Edward, please don't leave me." She murmured. It had taken me ten years to see her again; I wanted to badly to wake her up and tell her, " I'm here." To hold her in my arms and kiss her lips once again. Oh, how I wanted to feel her warm breath on my icy cheek. But I couldn't, I'd left all those years ago to protect her. And in the process I ruined what we had, nothing would even be the same. No one else would ever matter as much to me as Bella did, still does. Isabella Swan was my one true love, forever and for always.

_I- will be watching over you_

_I- am gonna help you see it through_

_I- will protect you in the night_

_I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity_

A sudden creak jolted me. I whirled around, my eyes met those of a five year old girl. She stared at me and I at her. I saw her lips open, she was going to talk. " Hey mis-" was all she got out before I was there, my hand covering her mouth. Her eyes opened wide. Bella mumbled incoherently but didn't wake up.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But you have to be very quiet." I whispered. " Okay?" She nodded her head and I took my hand away from her mouth. I pointed towards the hallway and led the little girl outside Bella's room.

" Why were you in my mommy's room?" Mommy. . . I should've known, she smelled exactly like Bella.

" Well. . . Well, what's your name?"

" Bayleen."

" Hi Bayleen. I'm . . . one of mommy's old friends. I was just checking on her, I haven't seen her in a long, long time."

" Oh. . . Are you mommy's angel? She told me she had an angel looking over her. Edmund." I chuckled.

" Edward." Then her words hit me. " Your mommy called me an angel?" She shook her head. " Well, I'm anything but." I whispered. " Wait, what are you doing up so late?" She frowned.

" I had a bad dream."

" Oh, well how about I put you back to bed so mommy can sleep?"

" I guess, seeing as how you're mommy's angel and she trusts you." I smiled and followed her into her room. She climbed into her bed and just sat there. " You're supposed to tuck me in." She stated.

" Oh, sorry." I tucked her in as best as I could and sat beside her bed. She looked at me intently; her warm green eyes inspecting mine.

" You love mommy don't you." She said, taking me aback with surprise. She was smart for her age, another thing she'd gotten from her mother.

" Yes I do." She nodded her head, like she already knew. I brushed away a piece of hair out of her face, her warm face on my cold skin took me back at first.

" You're cold."

" Yeah, sorry about that Bayleen."

" It's okay."

" So. . . What did you have a bad dream about?"

" This bad man was chasing me."

" Oh, well you have nothing to worry about. Your mother will protect you."

" Yeah, I guess." I nodded my head and went to get up but she grabbed my hand. " Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" I sat back down.

" Sure." She closed her eyes.

" I see why mommy likes you, you're nice." She yawned.

" Thanks Bayleen. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

" Hmm?" She said sleepily.

" Watch your mother, keep her safe for me okay?"

" Okay Edmund." I smiled. She put her thumb in her mouth and turned to her side, she was beautiful. I hummed a song I hadn't in a while, Bella's lullaby. She fell asleep around twenty minutes later. I brushed away another piece of her hair softly.

I walked out of Bayleen's room and back into Bella's. I knew I could never come back. I leaned over her face, kissing her cheek. " I love you Bella, so much." I whispered. I kissed her again, then I slid back out the window. The dark night surrounded me. I never looked back.

_I- will be watching over you_

_I- am gonna help you see it through_

_I- will protect you in the night_

_I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity_

**I re-posted this because I changed a few things. Just minor things. So, yeah. Haha. Hopefully it was as good as it was last time ;) **

**Faith**


	2. Chapter 2 I will follow you

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Death cab for Cutie, enjoy :) And please review. **

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

The sun rose, waking me almost instantly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I recalled my dream. Edward. . . I hadn't thought of him in a while, at least a year. Sighing, I got up and threw my robe on. The crisp New Hampshire air filled my senses; my window was open. Strange, I could've swore I closed it before going to bed. I shrugged my shoulders and got up, wrapping my blue robe around me. I opened my door and stepped out into the hall, Bayleen's door was open a little bit. I peeked inside and smiled, she was sound asleep. She looked so beautiful. I told her about Edward once, well I left out some details of course. I told her he was my angel, looking over me and protecting me. She liked to believe he was watching over her father also.

Bayleen wasn't my biological daughter, I'd met her father one day in college and we hit it off. Sure, he was no Edward. But he made me feel special and treated me good. I'd been happy with him. I loved Bayleen when he first introduced her to me. She'd been two. With her bright green eyes, who wouldn't fall in love with her? She'd never known any other mother but me. Her biological one died while giving birth. And then she lost her father in a car accident. . . I was all she had and she was pretty much all I had. So I adopted her, it seemed like the best thing to do. Although no one told me how hard being a mother was. Charlie and mom loved her. I'd taken Bayleen to Forks a few weeks after the adoption, she'd liked it but said it was too rainy. She liked the sun.

Smiling at the memories, I turned the coffee pot on and looked outside. My apartment was nice, better than some. I liked sitting on our small balcolny on summer nights. " Mommy?" I turned around and grinned. Bayleen was standing there rubbing her eyes with her pink blankie in her hand.

" Hey baby." She trudged over to me and climbed onto my lap. " What are you doing up."

" Had another bad dream, but Edward saved me." She smiled and looked up at me with her now awake eyes. " You never told me how pretty he is mommy!" I looked at her in confusion.

" You've seen him?" She nodded her head and grinned, one tooth was missing in the front.

" He was here last night, watching you sleep. He told me to protect you for him." I switched her to the other side of my lap and stared into her face.

" Sweetie, what did he look like?"

" He was really cold, maybe he was sick. And he was really white and had brown hair with toffee colored eyes."

" Toffee?" She shook her head, glad at the use of her big word.

" Ally told me it, ain't I smart momma!"

" Very." She'd described Edward almost to the T, but was it possible? Could he have come? How did he find me, I wasn't in Forks anymore and it'd been five years. . . " Go get dressed, mommy's got to go to work and you've got to go to school." She jumped off my leg and ran into her room. I prepared her breakfast while she got ready. All the while my mind was on Edward. What made him come look for me? Why didn't I feel him by me and wake up?

" I'm ready momma." Bayleen said and sat down on a chair. I handed her some pancakes and headed into my bedroom to get dressed.

" Chew good!" I yelled from in my room.

" I am." She replied. I threw on some clothes and sat at the edge of the bed, tears falling down my face. I had so many questions, one being why did he leave? Why didn't he love me enough to say? Why wasn't I good enough for him? I sighed and laid down on my bed. Why didn't he know I would've followed him anywhere, even into the dark world he tried to keep me out of. I loved him with everything, with my whole being. Why wasn't I good enough? I got up and looked at the window. It didn't matter. The past was the past, and I couldn't change it. I had Bayleen now, a good career. . . Sometimes good things do end, and you just can't get them back.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_


	3. Chapter 3 Stolen

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Dashboard Confessional. **

**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**

**And catch the last weekend of the last week**

**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**

**Another sun soaked season fades away**

**You have stolen my heart**

I slid my chair out from behind my desk and sighed. It was a slow day at work. " Hey Elaine?" I called out. She glanced up at me from the file cabinet; I could see the slight frown on her face. She pretty much hated me because the doctor she liked had a crush on me. Not that I cared. " I'm going on my break." She nodded her head simply and then turned back to what she was doing before. I stood up and headed into the small break room. Thankfully no one else was inside.

I didn't mind working in the hospital as a receptionist and nurse in training one bit. But my days were generally long and tiring. Then I had medical school during the night. . . Bayleen saw more of the baby sitter than she did me lately. I glanced down at my lunch in front of me and grimaced. I wasn't hungry so I just threw it away and stared at the wall blankly. Why would Edward choose now to come back? Why would he come back at all? How did he find me? I groaned and threw my head in my hands. " Why does he enjoy torturing me so much?" I muttered aloud. Edward. . . With his goofy grin, copper hair, topaz eyes, his kisses from heaven. . . I groaned again and stared at the puke green table. I couldn't believe how much he owned my heart after all this time. Especially seeing as how he was the one to leave me. I should hate him for walking out on me; but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. Sighing, I stood up and smoothed down my clothes. I guess once someone steals your heart you just never get it back.

**Invitation only, grant farewells**

**Crush the best one, of the best ones**

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight**

I walked out of the break room and headed back over to my seat. As soon as I was sitting Elaine came over, her icy blue eyes piercing into mine. She tossed a pile of papers onto my desk and smiled. " Here are the patients we're switching to the new doctor. Put them into the computer for me. I'm going on my break." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. New doctor? I picked up the papers and smiled weakly.

" Umm. . . New doctor?" I questioned her.

" You don't remember?" I shook my head and watched her roll her eyes. " Dr. Cullen. He's moving in from Alaska or something." My jaw dropped.

" What?"

" Yeah. Him, his wife and his kids are moving here."

" Oh." I whispered. She nodded her head; mumbling as she walked away. Probably something nasty about me. I stared at the papers in front of me and gulped. They were coming to my hometown. . . My past was no longer simply in my dreams. It was about to hit me head on! And I had no clue what I was going to do.

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well**

**You have stolen**

**You have stolen my heart**


	4. Chapter 4 Better than me

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. Song belongs to Hinder. **

**This chapter will be in Edward's POV, yes I'll be doing some switching in this story :)**

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me****  
**

My eyes were closed and I was thinking of the only woman I would ever love. Isabella Swan. In my head knew it was right that I left her, but my heart repeatedly told me what a huge mistake I'd made. In all my one hundred years of living, I'd never met a girl like her. And I knew I never would again. She was my everything, she was all I would ever need. Her smile, her laugh. . . Everything about her was enough to brighten even my darkest day. She made me feel good about who I was, and I loved that she didn't judge me. That she loved me even though I was this. . . Monster. I left her for her own good! But. . . If I could turn back time knowing how empty I'd feel without her, I don't think I'd leave her again. I wouldn't be able to. I missed everything about her and I couldn't help wondering if I should've just listened to her. . . If I should've just changed her. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. Why must things be so complicated? I sat up and peered out the window, the sun was just rising. I missed Bella waking up in my arms most of all. She was so peaceful in her sleep, and then to see her face as soon as she woke. . . I loved singing her to sleep with her lullaby. She made my dead heart feel again, after being numb for so long. And I had to give her up because it was best for her.

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end**

A small knock on my door tore me from my thoughts. I got up and walked over, Alice was on the other side. I motioned for her to come in, then closed the door behind her. " What do you need Alice?" I asked. She sat on the edge of my bed and bit down on her lip.

" I think you should move to New Hampshire with us Edward. I think it would be good for you to see Bella again. I know how-"

" I can't Alice. I left for a reason. I'm not about to go back on that. Is that all you needed?" She groaned and stood up.

" Why are you so damn stubborn Edward! It's killing you not being with her. You guys are meant to be together."

" No Alice. I can't move with you. I'm sorry." She walked up to me so she was directly in my face.

" You know what I think? I think you like punishing yourself and torturing yourself. I think you enjoy being miserable!" She yelled.

" She has a child Alice! She has a life!"

" But she would welcome you back with open arms! You broke her heart Edward! Do you know how much she loved you?"

" It's because she loved me I had to leave. Loving me would only lead to more danger. I'm not good for her Alice."

" Oh bull! You were perfect for her and she was perfect for you. You're just too stupid to see that Edward." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I groaned and plopped back down on my bed. I knew she was right. . . But I just couldn't go back. I couldn't enter her life again. She meant too much to me. Being with me, would endanger her life and her child's. I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to her. So I would have to be content with living without her. Even if it was slowly killing everything I held dear. Even if my heart broke for all eternity. . . She deserved better than me.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me) **


	5. Chapter 5 Sleep

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song is titled: Sleep and it's by Poets of the fall. Check it out if you haven't heard it :)**

**Chapter 5- Sleep**

**Try as you might  
You try to give it up  
Seems to be holding on fast  
It's hand in your hand  
A shadow over you  
A beggar for soul in your face  
Still it don't mater if you won't listen   
If you won't let them follow you  
You just need to heal  
Make good all your lies  
Move on and don't look behind **

I opened the door to my apartment and walked inside. All day I'd been thinking about how the Cullens' were moving here. It was like a dream and a nightmare all tied together in one big ball of disaster. Who knew how awkward it was going to be around us? But my biggest concern of all was whether Edward was moving with them. Would he want to see me? Well, hell he'd already been by my bedside. Of course I was also asleep and couldn't hit him like I wanted to. He was the one to leave me; I shouldn't even care about him anymore! But a small part of me hoped he came. I missed him. But a bigger part of me hoped he just stayed away. He told me he didn't love me. . . He looked me right in the eye and said I was pretty much nothing to him. Then he made everything about him disappear. His picture, my cd, all of it he took from me. Not to mention my heart. I didn't want to take the chance of him having moved on and found someone new. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It'd be. . . Too much. I dropped my keys on the table and took off my jacket, glad I was finally home.

" Mommy!" Bayleen shouted and came running into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and tickled her. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Sarah, my babysitter, came out of the living room. She was young and lived a couple rooms down from mine. I liked her and Bayleen liked her. Frankly, that's all I cared about.

" Hey Ms. Swan. Bayleen's had dinner and we were just watching Beauty and the Beast." Sarah told me.

" Thanks Sarah." I handed her the money I owed her then locked the door after she left. Following Bayleen, I sat down on the couch to watch the rest of Beauty and the Beast. For some reason it made me think of Edward and I. Obviously Edward wasn't hairy and uncivilized, but he always thought of himself as a beast. As a monster unfit for my love. And we were an unlikely match; the vampire and the human.

" You like this movie Mommy?" Bayleen's tiny voice came from my lap. I smiled and nudged her closer.

" Yeah, Mommy likes this movie." I said to her softly. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was eight at night. I hated working twelve hour shifts, but I also need the money. " How was school?" I asked Bayleen. She sat up, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

" I got a gold star on my test today!" She smiled proudly.

" Good girl! We'll have to go out for ice cream tomorrow." Her eyes lit up as she practically jumped up and down on my lap.

" Really Momma? You won't have to work." My heart broke a little; I so wished I didn't have to work as much as I did.

" Nope, and I'll be able to pick you up from school too." She kissed me on the cheek and snuggled back into my lap.

" I love you Mommy." She whispered. I ran my hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

" I love you too baby." I hummed along to the song playing on the screen and glanced down. Bayleen's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. I smiled and picked her up in my arms and carried her into her room. Laying her down gently, I pulled her covers up around her and kissed her forehead. " Night night Bayleen." I said quietly and then crept out of her room.

**So   
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
And carry you over to a new morning **

My stomach growled as I entered the kitchen, I forgot how hungry I was. I opened the fridge and peeked inside; I really needed to go grocery shopping. All of a sudden a knock came from my door. I closed the fridge and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I wasn't expecting anyone. I peeked in the peephole and smiled. Swinging the door open, I grabbed the woman and gave her a tight hug.

" Well I knew I'd be welcome but I have to say, I wasn't expecting this." Helena said, her southern drawl making me smile even more. She'd been a friend of mine in college. But during our junior year she had to leave to take care of her grandpa.

" Helena!" I exclaimed. " What are you doing here? Is your grandfather okay?" She sighed and put her luggage down on the floor.

" He's flying high in the sky." I gasped and touched her shoulder softly.

" Oh Helena, I'm so sorry for you loss."

" Oh honey he ain't dead. They're shipping him off to England for this new fancy cure for his illness. My brother's taking him. Personally I never like the old coot. He's rotten, mean and smell's bad."

" Helena!"

" What?" She laughed and stepped into the kitchen. " It's the darn truth. Now you got anythin' to eat? I'm so hungry I could eat my family's prize winning bull." I chuckled and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. As I was getting the pizza ready she pulled a soda out of the fridge, handing me one too, then sat at the table.

" Where's the little one?" She asked after taking a sip of her Pepsi.

" Bed." I replied and sat down at the table. She nodded her head and smiled.

" It's still so hard to believe he's gone." She whispered. I shook my head and bit back my tears.

" Yeah. . . It is. . . I miss him." And it was the truth, I did miss him. Every day I thought of him. Helena took another swig then pointed at me.

" You look good Bella. Still pale as a chicken's ass but there ain't nothing we can do about that." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

" What can I say? My skin just doesn't agree with the sun. I always envied how tan you were." I responded. She grinned and nodded her head.

" Working on a farm pays off." I couldn't help but giggle. We shared old memories over our pepperoni pizza then headed into the living room; a glass of wine in our hands. I turned on some music and we both closed our eyes, just relaxing.

" He's coming back." I said after a few moments. My eyes still closed.

" Who?" She asked.

" Edward and his family." I'd told her some things about Edward; I'd obviously left out the vampire part. She put her glass down on the coffee table and sat up.

" Shut up! How come?" I sat up too and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

" His father's being transferred here." I answered.

" Wow. . . Well, what are you going to do?" I sighed and took a sip of my wine.

" I have no idea." I said softly. After a half hour passed I fixed up the couch for Helena and went to bed; a lot on my mind. I stared at the ceiling, my mind racing. I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to dream about him. I couldn't imagine how my life would change if he came back in it. I closed my eyes and yawned. I finally gave in to my drowsiness and drifted off to a restless sleep. My dreams plagued by the man who'd shattered me into a million pieces.

**Day after day  
Fickle visions messing with your head  
Fickle, vicious  
Sleeping in your bed  
Messing with your head  
Fickle visions  
Fickle, vicious:**

Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
And carry you over to a new morning 


	6. Chapter 6 Voices

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. And the song belongs to Saosin. **

**Chapter 6- Voices**

**I miss the part, when we were moving forward now**

**On our way down**

**But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love**

**Just know I'll never tell**

**And when you're on your way down**

**And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again**

**We speak in different voices**

**When fighting with the ones we've loved**

**We speak in different voices**

**Why can't we say what we're thinking of**

I opened my eyes with a start. My heart thumped in my chest; it almost felt like it was going to beat clear out of my chest. I sat up and looked around, my eyes trying to get used to the darkness surrounding me. I wiped my eyes with my hands and let out a sigh, sweat was sticking to my forehead. I fumbled, trying to flick on the light, when I heard something. It was a very small sound, but I could hear it all the same. My thoughts flicked to the dream that'd woken my up. It was of Edward, of course, but he'd been different. He was cold, evil almost. . . A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered feeling his teeth on my neck; he wanted to kill me in the dream. I knew that'd never happen. . . But it felt so real. I pushed the thoughts of him away and focused on the issue on hand. Someone was in my room. I was sure of it. Well, maybe not someone, but at least _something_. " Who's there?" I asked quietly. Nothing. " I know someone's there. Who are you?" Still nothing. Maybe I'd been imagining it after all. Maybe. . . But I doubted it. The next thing I knew someone's cold hand was clamped over my mouth and I felt their cool breath on my cheek. One word came to mind. Vampire. My eyes wandered over to the open window. It'd been closed when I went to bed.

" Don't say a word." The vampire whispered. " Got it?" I nodded my head and gulped. I didn't think it was going to kill me, but who knew, it could always change it's mind. It removed it's hand from my mouth and stepped back slightly. I couldn't tell what gender it was, but I was guessing male. " You may turn the light on if you wish." I quickly flicked the light on. Then instantly regretted it. It couldn't be. . . But he looked just like-

" Edward?" I whispered. It had to be, the man in front of me looked just like him. Pale skin, copper colored hair, topaz- no. . . Crimson eyes. He laughed softly and shook his head, Edward's goofy grin I'd loved was painted on his face. Everything was the same except the eyes. This was, but also wasn't, Edward.

" No. I'm not your beloved Edward. My name is Christopher. Pleased to meet you." He said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" How? What?" Was all I managed to get out. He sat at the edge of my bed, the mattress only sinking slightly. He stared at me, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and arched my eyebrow. It was like he was inspecting me. He pulled himself out of his trance and smiled again.

" So you're Bella. Edward picked a keeper didn't he?" He muttered, more to himself than to me. " Now I'm sure you're wondering who I am, and why I'm here." I nodded my head slowly, but didn't say a word. He shifted and gazed outside. " Well, I've known Edward for a while. . . And I know his. . . Family is moving here. Let's just say I'd like to talk to him."

" Why are you here?" I whispered.

" I just told-oh, you mean why am I in your house?"

" Yes." He smirked and took one of my hands up to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

" I need your help." He replied simply.

" You need my help for what?" I asked cautiously. He stood up, his face turning a little hard. I wanted to trust him because he looked like Edward but. . . Something wasn't right. Something told me to run and run fast.

" Edward may not be willing to see me. I need you to convince him too."

" I don't talk to Edward anymore Christopher." He turned back to me, his eyes burning with a passion I'd never seen in Edward's eyes.

" You will if you want your daughter to grow old." My heart dropped. Then I stood up and walked in front of him. Suddenly I didn't care if he could kill me with little effort; he'd threatened my daughter. My instincts as a mother were kicking in, and hard.

" You leave my daughter out of this." I growled.

" Talk to Edward and I will." He responded easily. I decided right then and there. I hated this man that looked so much like my angel.

" It isn't that-" He put a finger to my lips and sshed me.

" Make it work Bella." He said, then he was gone. I gritted my teeth and slammed my window down. Making a note in my head to get a strong lock put on it. According to the clock it was only quarter to four, but I wasn't getting anymore sleep. I was wide awake now. I thought back to my dream and shuddered. Christopher was exactly like Edward in that dream. . . I shoved it aside and walked into the kitchen to start some coffee. Lord knew I'd be needing it to get through the day on only four hours of sleep.

" How is it that you don't age? I mean you look only eighteen years old, if that." Helena said as I was getting ready. She'd dropped Bayleen off at school for me and was now sipping some coffee in the doorway of my bathroom, watching me comb my hair. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

" I'm only twenty one." I reminded her.

" But you look eighteen." She repeated. " Whereas I'm the same age as you but look like an old maid already."

" Oh you do not." I tossed my hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. She was right, I did look like I did four years ago. I didn't understand it either; I also didn't care. I sat at the table and drank some of my coffee. I couldn't get Christopher out of my mind. How did he look exactly like Edward? He sounded like him too, but I hadn't pieced that together until he'd left. I'd been hoping I'd dreamed the whole thing, but I hadn't. And if I didn't do what he wanted he'd hurt Bayleen. Over my dead body, but I'm sure he'd arrange that.

" Yello!" Helena said, snapping her fingers. " Earth to sleeping Bella. You gotta go." I gazed up at the clock and groaned. Helena handed me my lunch and ushered my out of the door. Time to face the music. . . Otherwise known as the Cullen's.

I walked behind my desk and sat my purse down, looking around suspiciously. I hadn't seen Carlisle yet, but I could feel him. Or maybe it was just my fried nerves. Nah, I'd gotten to know what it felt like to have vampires around, they carried a certain presence around. Elaine walked out from behind the file cabinets and rolled her eyes. I really didn't know why she didn't like me, but I had bigger fish to worry about. " Is the new doctor here yet?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes and walked back to the file cabinets. Obviously files were more interesting than me. Whatever. I bit my lip and sat down, there was no use in standing around just waiting for him to walk up. A woman came up with her son, who was sneezing up a storm.

" We have an appointment with Mr. Cullen." She told me. I looked down at my schedule and shook my head in agreement.

" Okay, just sit down and he'll come get you soon." I smiled and watched as she walked away. The little boy waved at me, I waved back with a grin. He was a cutie. Suddenly it was as if the world slowed down. Carlisle looked at me for a brief second but then turned to the woman and son.

" Come on back." He told them with a warm smile. He looked at me as they walked past and bent his head slowly, at least acknowledging my presence. I didn't do anything back. I just stared at him. He could've stopped Edward. . . But he didn't. He frowned slightly and followed the mom and her son. I was going to have to talk to him eventually, I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I didn't want to blow up at him, because he didn't deserve that. But, I wanted to yell at him just a little bit. I'd loved him like a second father, and he'd betrayed me just like Edward did. I waited until my break to head to where his office was. I knocked on the door timidly and heard him say welcome me in. I walked inside, still chewing on my lip. " Bella." He said, sounding surprised. He pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk and smiled. " Please, have a seat." I nodded and sat down, still not saying anything.

" I need to see Edward." I finally blurted out.

" Bella, I don't think that's-"

" Honestly, I don't care what you think right now. Someone he knows is threatening my daughter. I need to speak to him Carlisle." I said bluntly. He stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" Who?" He asked me. I sighed and sat back.

" Someone named Christopher." I replied. He smiled and shook his head.

" Bella, you must be mistaken." He told me. I looked at him in shock. Say what?

" Carlisle, I woke up to find him in my room this morning. I'm not mistaken. Hell, I thought it was Edward at first. . . He looks just like him." Carlisle stood up and walked over to me, looking doctoral.

" Bella, Edward doesn't know anyone named Christopher. Now, if you'll excuse me-" I stood up next to him, my lips in a thin line.

" You're lying." I stated. " I can tell." He shook his head and opened the door.

" I need to work Isabella." I growled softly and stepped outside. He shut the door behind me. He was lying, of that I was certain. But the question was. . . Why? Just who was this Christopher, and what did Carlisle know about him?

**I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything**

**On our way down**

**And I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love**

**You said you'd never tell**

**And when you're on your way down**

**And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again**

**We speak in different voices**

**When fighting with the ones we've loved**

**We speak in different voices**

**Why can't we say what we're thinking of**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't say you don't remember

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi.**

**Chapter 7- Don't say you don't remember**

**We wrote on the corner of the table:  
"This is the only one that will last.  
For you, for me, for always,  
Forever was meant for us", but for us it went by too fast.**

Don't say you don't remember  
I'll never love anyone else  
If you say you don't remember  
How can I go on living  
(How can I go on living)   
With myself?  


I shoved a piece of chicken from my salad in my mouth and chewed slowly. I was still upset about what happened earlier. How could Carlisle just shove me aside like that? And why didn't he want me to see Edward? What did it matter to him? I looked down at my lunch with disgust, I just wasn't hungry. I threw it away and sat back down. I'd have to just go get him myself if Carlisle wasn't going to help me. And God knew I would. This concerned my daughter. Or, maybe I could talk to Carlisle again. Make him bring me to Edward. Of course, it was pretty funny to think a vampire would allow a human to make him do anything. I frowned and got up, I couldn't just sit here! No, correction, I wouldn't just sit here. I went back to his office and knocked on the door. He didn't answer. ' Maybe he knows it's me and he doesn't want me to know he's in here.' I thought to myself and turned the door. The office was empty. ' Damn.' I walked down the hallway and peered at the charts, one of them had to be his. Finally spotting him, I walked into the room. It was a lady with a baby. I smiled and turned to Carlisle. " Excuse me doctor Cullen but I need you to come with me real quick. It won't take long I promise." I said sweetly. He nodded his head once and turned to the woman.

" Excuse me for a moment." He said politely.

" Of course." She whispered. Carlisle closed the door behind me and went to guide me into his office but I stepped out of his reach.

" Don't touch me." I said quietly. I walked inside his office and put my hands on his hips. " You are going to take me to Edward Carlisle!" I exclaimed. He sighed and sat down.

" Bella, I told you before, he doesn't-" I slammed my hands on his desk and watched as papers flew off.

" Listen to me Carlisle, ordinarily I wouldn't act like this. But this is my daughter we're talking about. I will not let anything happen to her. I'll be damned if you keep me away from Edward when I need to see him. I don't know how weak you think I am but-"

" It's not you I'm worried about." He cut in softly. I stood up, my brow furrowed in confusion.

" Excuse me?"

" I said I'm not worried about you Isabella. I'm worried about him seeing you. He's finally seeming to-"

" He was at my house a couple nights ago." He looked at me in surprise. " I didn't see him, but my daughter did. She woke up and he brought her back to bed."

" Oh, I see." He whispered.

" I need to see him Carlisle. I need to ask him who this Christopher guy is."

" It's his brother." I sat down slowly.

" Huh?" Was all I could manage to get out.

" Edward doesn't know who he is. I only do because I caught him following Edward one night. When he was a young vampire. I guess he was stolen as a child and changed the same time Edward was."

" Christopher is his. . .Twin?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and stood.

" I can take you to Edward after my shift if you'd life."

" I can't. I have plans with my daughter." I told him. " Tomorrow would work."

" If you wish. . . How old is your daughter Bella?"

" Six." I whispered. " She isn't my biological daughter. Her father. . ." I trailed my voice off, not thinking he really needed to know the rest.

" Ah. . . I see. Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow." I went to write down my address when he stopped me. " I'll get it from Edward." I nodded my head and stepped outside with him.

" Carlisle-" I said before he walked away. He turned back to me. " Why didn't you tell me about Christopher in the first place?"

" I didn't want to. . . That's a part of Edward's life I've been trying to protect him from it for a long time." I shook my head in understanding.

" I get it." I whispered and smiled softly. " I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him walk away then leaned against the wall. What was a girl to do at times like these?

**I belonged to you and believed that you felt the same.  
**

I watched Bayleen lick her ice cream and kick her feet back and forth under the table. She smiled and blew me a kiss. " Mommy-" she began then took another lick. " Why are you so sad?" I looked at her in confusion and took a sip of my shake.

" Mommy's not sad." I said. She nodded her head and put a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

" Yes you are." She pointed out. " I can tell."

" Oh you can, can you?" I teased and tickled her. She giggled and shook her head. " Mommy's just stressed from work is all. How was school?"

" Good, I made a new friend!"

" Awesome!" We finished up with our ice cream and got into the car. I listened intently as Bayleen told me all about her day. Thoughts of Edward circled in my head also. What was it going to be like? Seeing him after so long. Seeing those beautiful topaz eyes and that silly grin I loved. . . Still love. I knew in my heart I would always love Edward. He was. . . Just so damn perfect! Bayleen ran up the steps to our apartment door and skidded to a stop. " Bayleen what's wr-" I stopped upon seeing who was in front of the door. Edward. My mouth dropped open for a few seconds while I gathered myself.

" Hello Bella." He said politely.

" Mommy it's your angel!" Bayleen whispered aloud to me. I unlocked the door and let her inside. " Hi Edward." She said before darting inside.

" Hi Bayleen." He smiled and watched her go inside.

" I need to talk to you." We both said at the same time. I smiled and pointed inside. " Wanna come in?" I asked.

" Gladly." He stepped inside and I closed the door behind us. Helena came out, her eyebrow raised. 'Edward.' I mouthed to her and pointed my head at him. She gave me an 'oh' and took Bayleen's hand.

" Why don't we go for a walk?" She asked. Bayleen nodded her head and they walked back outside. I was left alone with Edward. . .He sat down and cleared his throat. " Bella. . . " He began.

**People never stay the same forever.  
Somebody always loves a little more.   
Tonight I need to love you.  
Together we'll find a way to make tomorrow worth living for.**

Don't say you don't remember  
I'll never love anyone else  
If you say you don't remember  
How can I go on living  
(How can I go on living)  
With myself 

**Eh, this chapter is okay. A filler mostly haha. Hopefully you liked it! More to come soon!**

**Faith**


	8. Chapter 8 Born to give my love to you

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to the loverly Martina McBride. It's a good song, check it out if you've never heard it. **

**Chapter 8- Born to give my love to you**

**I don't know what brought us here**

**Something in the stars said you and me**

**I don't know where this feeling comes from**

**Surely it was meant to be**

**For I have known you even in my dreams**

**My eyes are open, my heart can see**

**As sure as stars light the midnight sky**

**As sure as children wonder why**

**As sure as newborn babies cry**

**I was born to give my love to you**

**Born to give my love to you**

I sat down, making myself comfortable. After all, this conversation could take some time. He sat down on the couch and cleared his throat again. Obviously this was hard on him too. " Bella-" He began again, still not finding the right words, he fumbled. " I didn't think this would be that hard." He muttered more to himself than to me. I sat forward on the chair and gave him a small smile.

" It's okay Edward." I replied. He scoffed and stood up, beginning to pace. " I know you were here a couple nights ago." I spoke up. He stopped and looked at me. Those topaz eyes burning into me.

" How?" He asked, looking confused.

" Bayleen told me." He shook his head and smiled.

" She's cute. She smells like you." He whispered. I stood up too, my stomach was growling. What a great time to get an appetite. He chuckled and followed me into the kitchen. " Ah, the memories that brings back." He laughed. Then he stopped. I chuckled, only because I didn't want him to feel bad. " Bella. . . I'm so sorry for leaving you." He said. I opened the fridge and bent down.

" I forgave you a long time ago Edward."

" Did you? Really?" I nodded my head and grabbed some leftovers to eat.

" Of course, you know I'm not one to hold a grudge."

" Yes. . . I suppose so. Bella. . . Who's her father?" I stopped, confused for a minute at the jump in topics. I sat at the table and started eating slowly.

" Her father's name was Ben. I met him in college. We were pretty serious, I loved him. . . He died and I adopted Bayleen. I had too, I love her like she's my own daughter."

" How did he die?"

" Car accident. . . When Bayleen was five. I miss him but. . ." I trailed off. I didn't want to say the rest. To say that he wasn't Edward and never would've been in my eyes.

" But what?" Edward whispered, suddenly beside me. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Better to play it cool.

" But he was no you. " I answered. Edward nodded and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. For the briefest of seconds I gave in, but then I regained my sense and pushed him away. " Whoa!" I exclaimed. " What the hell Edward!"

" I'm sorry." He stood up straight and put on a blank face. " I really. . . I shouldn't have came here." He went to walk out but I gripped his arm tight.

" No, don't leave. Just don't surprise me like that." He shook his head and sat back down. I had to ask it, I had to know. " Why Edward? Why did you leave me?" I questioned him softly. He sighed and leaned back against the chair.

" I didn't want you getting hurt. I'm not right for you Bella. I never was. You got hurt with me around. . . I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I would die. But. . . I miss you. So much. Every day I think of you. You're always with me, in my memories. When my family announced we were moving here and I found out it was where you lived; well I wasn't going to move with them." I put my dish down and crossed my arms on the table. I studied him, he looked exactly how I remembered him. It nerved me that I was four years older than him, but I didn't look it. Somehow, that helped things. But not much.

" What changed your mind?"

" Coming here, seeing you again. You looked exactly like you did four years ago. . . Bella, I will always love you. I will always need you. You are me." I stood up and walked over to him. I put a hand on his cheek and bent down.

" Took you long enough." I whispered before kissing him deeply. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of his lap. His kiss left me breathless; he was dazzling me all over again. I didn't care about the four year difference suddenly. I just wanted him. I wanted Edward back. I'd missed him for so long, the truth was that I needed him more than he could ever know. He stole my heart that first day in biology. He was mine and I was his. For all time. He pulled away and smiled, brushing a piece of my hair out of my face. I shivered at his touch. I'd forgotten how nice it was to have him touch me.

" What did you have to talk to me about?" He whispered back. That was when reality came crashing down. Christopher. . . I sat up and cleared my throat.

" I have to talk to you about your brother." I said simply. Better to get the information out fast and quick. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and laughed quietly.

" Bella, I don't have a brother-" I put a finger on his lips and kissed him softly.

" You do, a twin. His name is Christopher. He was stolen as a child and changed the same time you were. I don't know the whole story but. . . He wants to see you. If you don't, he'll hurt Bayleen Edward." He looked into my eyes, as if trying to see if I was joking. Maybe he thought Ashton would pop out and tell him he was punk'd. Of course, I doubted he watched that show anyways. He probably hadn't even heard of it.

" What?" He breathed, a faraway look in his eyes. " A brother? A twin?"

" Edward, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this but I had to tell you." He looked up at me and cleared his throat.

" Can I umm, stand?" I got off his lap and held his hand as he stood up. " Bella, how did you find this out?"

" He came here. At first I thought it was you. . . But his eyes, he's a human drinker Edward. They were crimson." He grabbed my arm, his grip tight.

" And he was in your room?" I nodded my head, I knew he was already worried. " I have to tell Carlisle, he has to know about this."

" Umm. . . He already knows Edward. I went to him first." I said softly. His face looked like I'd hit him.

" He knows?" I shook my head. I knew it hurt him, to find out his father had been keeping such a big thing from him. But I had to tell him, I wasn't going to keep anything from him.

" Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He smiled weakly and put a hand on my cheek.

" It's okay Bella. I'm okay."

" No, you aren't. Don't lie to me Edward."

" Fine, I'm not. But I will be. I just need to let all this settle in."

" That's understandable." I led him into the living room and sat down with him on the couch. He brushed through my hair as I laid on his lap. It felt right, to be with him. " Did you ever find anyone else? In the four years you were gone?"

" Of course not. You're my only one." He told me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes. " Do you remember, that day in the meadow when I first told you how I felt?"

" Of course I do Edward, that was one of the best days of my life." He chuckled and I smiled. " Do you?"

" Yes, very clearly. You looked beautiful that day, as you do now. I can't believe how you haven't seemed to age."

" Maybe I just have really good genes." He picked up my wrist and inspected the scar. The one I'd gotten so long ago from James.

" Perhaps." He whispered. I was about to ask him what he meant when the phone rang. I sighed and got up.

" Sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile and picked up the phone. I could hear Helena on the other side, but I couldn't understand a word she was saying. " Helena, calm down." I said into the phone.

" Bella, I'm so sorry." She cried. I shot straight up, instantly worried.

" Helena what happened? Tell me what happened!"

" She's gone Bella!" She exclaimed. " I turned around for one second and she's gone!" My blood ran cold. I heard Edward ask something, but I couldn't understand it. I was frozen. Bayleen was gone. I dropped the phone and stood up. My baby was gone. I dropped to the ground and sobbed, she was gone.

**Heaven must be holding on**

**To all the love I'm feeling now**

**Here we are this is the moment**

**I believe it's our turn somehow**

**Hearts together, hands across the night**

**One forever, finally in sight**

**As sure as stars light the midnight sky**

**As sure as children wonder why**

**As sure as newborn babies cry**

**I was born to give my love to you**

**Born to give my love to you**

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. They shall be more soon! lol. Review and I'll be very happy! Oh, by the way, I forgot to add the singer for the last song. It belongs to Beverly Bremers. So, there's the late disclaimer for that! And I had to repost this, because I forgot the lyrics :( Sorry! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	9. Chapter 9 Table for one

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Liz Phair. **

**Chapter 9- Table for one**

**I'm walking down in the basement**

**I'm leaning on the washing machine**

**I'm reaching back through a hole in the wall's insulation**

**I'm pulling out a bottle of vodka**

**Replacing that with a pint of Jim Bean**

**I'm lying down on the floor until I feel better**

My knees throbbed, I'd hit the floor pretty damn hard. But, I didn't care. I just stared at the floor while denial worked its way through my veins. It couldn't have been my daughter that was stolen. I hadn't heard right, Bayleen was fine. I let out a tiny sob and shook my head. " No. . . God please, don't take my little girl." I cried. Edward knelt down beside me and began rubbing my back. I turned to him and wrapped myself inside his arms. I instantly felt how cold he was, and how comforting his touch could be. He ran his fingers through my hair and hummed softly in my ear. But I just couldn't stop crying. It was as if my tears had a mind of their own.

" Bella, I promise it'll be okay." He said quietly. " We'll get her back." I looked up at him, into those beautiful eyes. He wiped away some of my tears and gave me a weak smile.

" I can't lose her Edward." He kissed me softly, but strong enough that it took my breath away.

" You won't Bella." All of a sudden the door swung open and Helena came darting in. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I swallowed and then stood up; I had to be strong. I walked over to her and tightly embraced her. I had to somehow let her know it would be okay, even if I didn't believe that myself.

" I'm so sorry Bella. I swear I don't know what happened!" She exclaimed, her tears soaking into my shirt. Edward stood behind us, his hands in his pockets and his gaze kind of far away. He was thinking, planning. I knew him well enough to recognize that look. I pulled away from the hug and shook my head.

" I don't blame you Helena. This is not your fault." I reassured her with a soft smile. Then I led her over to the couch and sat her down. Like I'd down with Bayleen many times. My heart faltered and I pushed the thought away, I couldn't break down. I had to be confident that we would find her. " Now, tell me what happened." She brushed away some of her tears and let out a shaky breath.

" We were walking around the park. It was starting to get cloudy out so I told her we had to go. She begged me not to, she wanted to stay just a little while longer. She wanted to smell the flowers." She smiled for a brief second and then continued. " A dog, he came running over so I bent down to pet him. I looked away for not even ten seconds and she was gone." Her eyes shined with the tears she hadn't yet cried. I felt her strong hand grab mine and give it a small shake. " Bella, no one saw anybody take her! It was like one moment she was there and then she was gone. I don't know what happened." I could hear Edward shift his feet and glanced up. His eyes burned into mine. Immediately I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. A vampire had taken my daughter.

" The person who took her could've been in a car." He spoke up, his eyes still on me. " We should get down to the police station and report her missing." Helena looked up at him and sniffled.

" Don't you have to wait twenty four hours before reporting someone missing?" She asked. I stood up, my face grim.

" I don't care how long they want me to wait. I'm going now." I replied strongly. " Helena, I want you to head down to the police station now. Edward and I will catch up with you. I just have to talk to him about something real quick." She nodded her head and I gave her my car keys. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took them. " I'll ride with him." I told her. She apologized once more and then stepped out of the apartment. Edward grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips.

" We will find out who took Bayleen." He assured me. I shook my head in agreement and sighed.

" She said it was getting cloudy out. Perfect timing for a vampire to steal her quickly. But who-" I stopped. Christopher's voice echoed through my head, ' You will if you want your daughter to grow old.' I clenched my fists and let out a small groan. " He took her." I whispered.

" Who?"

" Christopher. He told me he'd take Bayleen if I didn't get you to meet with him. He took her." My phone rang, making me jump a little. My nerves were on edge. I rubbed my arm and walked over to it, thinking it was Helena saying the cops wouldn't let her report Bayleen missing. I picked it up and cradled it to my ear. " Hello?"

" Bella, sending someone to report your dear daughter missing? How unlike you, you should've known I couldn't let that happen." My blood ran cold as I heard Christopher talk. Helena, he did something to Helena.

" What did you do to her?" I growled. He laughed, I hated how he sounded just like my beloved Edward.

" Well, let's just say accidents happen. You won't be using your car anytime lately." My heart stopped. He'd killed her?

" I swear to God-"

" He can't do much for you now. Is Edward there? I'd love to talk to him. Maybe if you let me talk to him, I'll let you speak to your daughter." He paused, " I'm sure you figured out that it was me who took her by now."

" Yes, I did. Hold on." I held out the phone to Edward and sat on the couch. What was I going to do? I turned on the t.v and saw it. Breaking news. A car accident. . . My car, it was one of the ones in the accident. " Helena." I whispered. " Oh my God." I didn't listen as Edward talked to his brother, all I heard was a lot of cursing and a lot of threatening. He handed me the phone and stormed off, he was angry. " Hello." I said quietly.

" Mommy," Bayleen sobbed. " Mommy where are you?" I felt my heart break, another tear fell from my eye.

" Bayleen, baby I'll come for you soon okay? You be strong for mommy, promise me."

" I promise. . . Mommy, don't let him hurt me." She cried.

" I won't sweetie. I won't." I replied. Then Christopher came back on and told me he'd call in a couple days to set up a meeting. " You hurt my daughter and I swear I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth. Then the phone went dead, he hung up. Edward came over to me and caught me before I fell to the ground. It was like my knees just gave out on me. " The hospital, we have to go see if Helena's okay." I managed to get out before I fainted. Before my world faded to black.

**Oh, I want to die alone**

**With my sympathy beside me**

**I want to bring down all those demons who drank with me**

**Feasting bleed through me**

**On my desperation**

**Edward's POV**

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her down to my car. I couldn't believe it. . . I wanted so much to help Bella, to help take away her pain. But I knew she'd be in pain until she had her daughter back in her arms. I knew it, I knew all I could ever give her was pain. It was because of me she was going through this. Because she knew me, because she loved me. And the person doing it, someone related to me. Someone I once called brother. I didn't even remember him, but I didn't remember much from my childhood. What was he like? Was he always this. . . Bitter? Angry? I had so many questions, but Bella came before my curiosity. If I needed to, I would kill what used to be my flesh in blood before he could hurt Bella. I told her I would protect her, love her forever, a long time ago. And I was going to hold to that. I left her once, I wasn't planning on leaving her again. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her leave me. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and turned to her, my sweet Bella.

" Bella, Bella wake up." I whispered. " Come on, it's okay." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. Groaning, she leaned up and held her head.

" What happened?" She asked me.

" You fainted. Come on, we have to go in." I undid her seat belt and helped her out of the car. She looked out of it, I knew she probably thought it'd been all a bad dream.

" Helena." She whispered then put a hand to her mouth. " The car accident." I nodded my head and walked inside the hospital with her. She walked right up to the front desk and knocked on the window. A woman slid it open, she didn't look very happy to see Bella. " Elaine, I need you to look someone up for me." Bella told her.

" Are you a family member of the person." This Elaine asked her.

" No, but I-"

" You know the rules Bella. I can't tell you if you're not family." I walked up behind Bella and took her arm.

" Bella, maybe we should wait." I whispered. She shook her head no and turned back to the woman.

" You're going to tell me and you're going to tell me right now." She said in a low voice. I felt her trembling underneath my fingers.

" Bella calm down." I said quietly. She faced me and let out a sob.

" I can't Edward, I can't." Then she buried her head in my lap and waited for the news.

**I hide all the bottles in places**

**They find and confront me with pain in their eyes**

**And I promise that I'll make some changes**

**But reaching back it occurs to me**

**There will always be some kind of crisis for me**


	10. Chapter 10 You're not alone

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Saosin.**

**Chapter 10- You are not alone**

**It's just like him, **

**to wander off in the evergreen park,**

**slowly searching,**

**for any sign of the ones he used to love,**

**he says he's got nothing left to live for,**

**he says he's got nothing left,**

**and this time I think you'll know.**

I watched Helena's chest rise and fall slowly. She was asleep, the machine showing her vitals was the only noise in the room. The tears had dried on my cheeks. I had done this, it was because she knew me that led to her now laying in a hospital bed. Edward was talking quietly to Carlisle in the back of the room. The rush of their voices sounded like a hum to me. I knew he was probably telling his father what had happened at the house with Christopher. I put my hand on Helena's , she was cold. Not as cold as Edward, but enough that I was worried. " Why's she so cold?" I asked Carlisle, the worry evident in my voice. He said something quietly to Edward and then stepped towards me. He put a hand on my shoulder and glanced at Helena.

" We had to put her ice bath. She had a fever of one hundred and three, given her state from the accident we couldn't let it get any higher." He told me.

" Oh. . . Okay." I swallowed, my throat was dry from crying. " Can I have some water?" Edward walked by me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

" I'll go get it." He whispered. I nodded my head and watched him head out to the hallway. Carlisle's hand was still on my shoulder, a vague attempt to comfort me. How did doctors do it? Stand around while people broke down around their loved ones? I could never do that, I wasn't strong enough.

" Edward and myself both think you should stay with us. You shouldn't be unprotected right now." Carlisle spoke up, tearing me away from my thoughts. I shook my head, maybe Bayleen would escape and come to the apartment. What would she do if I wasn't there? I knew it wasn't likely, but. . . I needed hope, what else was I going to cling to?

" I don't want you to go through all that trouble for me." I said quietly.

" It wouldn't be any trouble Isabella. We don't want anything happening to you or your daughter. We're going to help you find her." A tear slid down my cheek. " And, we'll have someone stay at your apartment. . . In case Bayleen comes back." That was when I broke down. I buried myself in his chest and just cried. It was like he read my mind.

" Are you sure?" I managed to sob into his white, doctors jacket.

" Positive." He replied. I nodded my head and lifted my head up.

" Okay." I whispered. The next thing I knew Edward was handing me a small glass of water. I grabbed it from him and took a tiny sip. " Thanks." He put his hand on my back and softly rubbed it.

" She'll be okay Bella." He murmured, now sitting beside me. I rose an eyebrow and looked around; Carlisle was gone.

" I forgot how fast you guys move." I chuckled. " Like the wind." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, my gaze falling on Helena. " She looks so weak."

" She'll heal and be okay, my dad won't let anything happen to her." He responded calmly.

" I know, it's just. . . I blame myself." I told him quietly. I saw him clench his chair as he tilted my head up to him.

" Why would you think that Bella?" He asked me strongly. His topaz eyes were getting darker.

" Don't get angry at me Edward. I'm only. . .Well I'm doing what you did, probably still do." I snapped. His eyes opened wide and instantly lightened. I groaned and put a hand on his cheek, I ruined everything.

" What?" He whispered. I put my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

" After the incident with James-"

" Incident? He almost killed you!" I rolled my eyes and put my free hand over his mouth, my other one still in his hand.

" The point I was trying to make before you cut me off, was that you blamed yourself for me getting hurt. Believed that if I never met you, it wouldn't have happened. No matter how many times I told you that I loved you and didn't blame you, you believed it in your heart. That's why. . .That's why you left me." I paused, clearing my throat. " Edward, if Helena didn't know me she wouldn't be here with her life on the line." I removed my hand from his mouth and he was about to say something when I heard a small chuckle.

" Well if that ain't a bunch of horse shit." I heard a southern voice say. I turned to Helena and gasped, she was laughing at me. Her eyes glimmering in the light. " Bella, I have heard a lot of people blame themselves when they shouldn't. But you, my dear, have just become number one on my list." I put my hand on her bed rail and smiled.

" You're okay!" I exclaimed. She waved her hand nonchalantly and grinned.

" Why I'm high as kite. And I mean that literally, because I'm so doped up on Morphine, I don't feel a dang thing." I laughed and gave her a small hug.

" Lena, I was so worried about you." I said in her ear, using the nickname I gave her once when we were drunk. It was the only thing I remembered the next morning.

" I know, you were so worried you thought it was your fault." She rolled her eyes, then her smile faltered. She gripped my hand and her face trembled. " Bayleen-" She started. I held up a hand and smiled weakly.

" Actually. . . " I glanced at Edward, who was looking at me questioningly. " She came home. Because of all the hustle and bustle, I sent her to my dad's. In Washington. We're going to stay there for a few weeks and get over the shock. I guess, she just ambled off into the trees and couldn't hear you yelling for her. She's okay Helena." I assured her with a warm smile. " You don't need to worry about a thing." She sighed and closed her eyes, inside I was sobbing. I'd just lied to my best friend. But I had to, to protect her. " I want you to stay in my apartment while I stay there. Will you do that for me?"

" Oh, of course Bella. Bella, I'm so sorry-"

" You're blaming yourself for something that ain't your fault." I mocked her with her own words. She nodded her head and let out a wavy breath.

" I'm glad she's okay Bells."

" Yeah, so am I." We stayed for a twenty more minutes, and then I told Helena I had to get ready for my flight. I left her happy and thinking that everything was okay. And in my heart I knew it was the best thing I could've done. . .

**She's just like him,**

**spoiled rotten confused by the lies she's been fed, **

**and she is searching for no one but herself,**

**her eyes turn green and she seems to be happy,**

**that she is here,**

**and this time I think you'll know. **

I walked into the Cullen house, my eyes amazed by the sight. It was huge and beautiful. There were really no other ways to describe it. It looked almost exactly like the house in Forks, except there wasn't as much marble as there was carpet. I guess some things did change over time. Comfort always trumped elegance. And frankly carpet is easily to fall on than marble. I got settled in to Edward's room. I was surprised when his parents agreed to that, but then I remember. I was an adult. I could sleep wherever my little human heart desired. And my human heart desired to be with my immortal lover. Huh, imagine that. I was sitting on his bed, looking out at the setting sun, his arm around my waist. He put his lips on my neck and gave it a small kiss. " I'm here for you. Forever." He whispered. " Don't forget that. Bella, you're not alone in this. Not anymore." I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

" I know Edward. I love you."

" I love you too Isabella Swan." I grinned and gave him a small peck on the lips.

" Thank you." I said seriously after a few moments. He brushed a piece of my hair away and shook his head.

" You're welcome. You don't even need to say it Bella. Whenever you say jump, I'm going to say how high from now on." He replied. I pursed my lips in thought and then smiled.

" Jump." I teased.

" How high?" He replied with a grin. And for a few precious hours, I forgot all that bad going on in my life.

**You're not alone,**

**there is more to this I know,**

**You can make it out, **

**you will live to tell.**

**You're not alone. . . **


	11. Chapter 11 The secret's in the telling

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. And the song belongs to Dashboard Confessional. One of the best bands I've ever heard. **

**Chapter 11- The secret's in the telling**

**The signal is subtle**

**We pass just close enough to touch**

**No questions, no answers**

**We know by now to say enough**

**With only simple words**

**With only subtle turns**

**The things we feel alone for one another**

Carlisle's new library was even more extravagant than his one in Forks. I gaped at the shelves upon shelves full of books. Every classic ever written was in the library, along with some new authors. I skimmed over the titles until Carlisle walked in. I'd told him before that I had to talk to him; he was the one to suggest meeting in the library. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him sitting in his desk. " When did you get here?" I asked him. I hated that I could never hear when one of the Cullens walked into the room. He smiled and to a seat.

" I just got here." He replied as I walked over to a couch. I sat down and let out a slow breath. " What do you need Bella?" He questioned, obviously cutting right to the chase. I looked at him and then down to my scar.

" Is my scar the reason I look like I'm still eighteen? I mean, Edward was looking at it earlier and I kind of got the idea he thought it was the scar. I mean, could it be?" Carlisle leaned forward and laced his fingers together.

" It's possible yes."

" Well how?" I could feel my pulse quicken. Carlisle must have been able to tell I was getting worried because he got up from behind his desk and sat next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled assuring; it didn't help. " Carlisle, how could that happen?" He adjusted himself so he was comfortable.

" Well, Edward may have missed some of the venom in your system. It could've gotten too far out of his reach. Now, the amount probably wasn't lethal, which is why you're still a human. But, the amount could have been enough to change your appearance and such. I know you were fairly, well clumsy before the accident. Has that changed? Have you been more. . . Graceful?" I thought long and hard. I fell now and then, but I wasn't nearly as accident prone as I had been. I hadn't even thought of that. . . After Edward left I hadn't noticed anything for a while. And then I left for college and I just didn't care.

" Oh my God. I have vampire blood in me." I whispered. I stood up and started to pace, something I did when worried. Worried or angry.

" Bella, there's no reason to worry. You'll be okay. All it did was slow how you look when you age and made you a little less clumsy." He told me. I brushed my hair back from my face and stopped pacing.

" Well, how long will it stay in me? Will it eventually just fade away or something?" I asked.

" No, probably not." He replied quietly. I nodded my head and sat back down. Carlisle was the one to break the silence in the room. I was still trying to get over the fact that I'd had vampire venom in me for the past four years. " Bella, do you still want to change? Or have you changed your mind?" I peered over at him. I wanted to be with Edward for all time, I knew that. But I also had to raise Bayleen. I couldn't leave her alone in the world.

" I don't know Carlisle. I'm the only mother Bayleen knows. How would I raise her if. . . If I was a vampire?" He peered into my eyes, those topaz eyes reminding me so much of Edward.

" I understand, but Bella the safest way for you to go with us to get her back is if you're changed. It would be too dangerous for you to go in as a human. I think you know that." He responded. I sighed and nodded my head. I did know that, I just hadn't really been thinking about it.

" Will I still be able to raise her?"

" Of course. It would be very hard, but it could be done." I looked down to the floor, taking in the rich detail of the carpet. I would do anything to get out of having this conversation. " Bella, there is a big chance you'll get hurt if you leave our home as a human." He said quietly.

" What about Edward?" All of a sudden I heard a small shift. My head darted towards the door and I saw him leaning in the doorframe. He smiled weakly and came into the room. His eyes were a dark topaz, he needed to feed.

" I'm the one who thought up the idea. Bella, I won't let you go if you're not changed. I'm not putting you in harms way. I will understand if you don't want to, but then you're staying here." I bolted up and ran over to him. I shoved him in the chest and felt my anger rise.

" Who are you to tell me that I can't go find the man who stole my daughter! I'll die if something happens to her Edward, and I will be there to get her whether you want me to or not. You don't make the decisions for me anymore, I'm an adult and. . . And. . . " I stopped, knowing how ridiculous I sounded. If he wanted to stop me he could. I burrowed my head in my chest and let my tears fall. " I just want to see her Edward, I just want her to be okay." I whispered. He rubbed my back and murmured that I would see her again in my ear. I tilted my head up and gazed into his eyes.

" Who'll be the one to change me?" I asked him quietly. He smiled and kissed me softly.

" Me." He replied. I could feel my anger rise again, why was he so damn complicated!

" So, you'll change me now but you wouldn't change me four years ago? What's changed Edward?" I demanded to know. He put a couple fingers on my chin and kissed me again.

" I couldn't live without you." I opened my mouth in surprise. I hadn't expected that as answer. " Bella, I can't live without you." He said again. I rubbed my fingers through his hair and swallowed my fear down.

" When are we going to do this then?" He turned his gaze to mine and I could see the emotions running through his eyes. I could tell he was fighting himself. Fighting between pushing me away again and changing me. " Edward," I began and put a hand on his cheek. " I don't want to live without you either. I'll find a way to raise my daughter."

" You're sure?"

" Positive." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. " When?" I asked again. I wasn't sure about what I was doing. But I knew it had to be done. I smiled when Edward whispered he loved me and gladly returned the words. I did love him, and I would love to be with him for eternity. But, I also had a strange feeling in my stomach. It felt like something was wrong, like I was doing the wrong thing.

**There is a secret that we keep**

**I won't sleep if you won't sleep**

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given**

**We are compelled to do what we must do**

**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden**

I was cradled in Edward's arms when the phone rang. We were in the living room, his family seated around us. We all looked at each other, trying to figure out who was going to pick up the phone. Finally I reached over and grabbed it. " Hello?" I said into the phone. I could hear Bayleen crying in the background. " What did you do to her!" I yelled. Christopher laughed and told me to relax.

" She just misses her mother." He replied. " She's fine. I told you I wouldn't hurt her if you got Edward to talk to me. Speaking of, is he holding you close to him? Making sure to pick you up when you fall?" I could hear Edward's low growl, and so could Christopher because he started to laugh even louder. " I see that he is. Well, tell my dear old brother that he's going to meet me in Chicago if he wants you to see your precious daughter again. Oh, and I don't want the rest of the family coming with. Just you and him."

" Bella-" Edward warned. I held up my hand and clenched my other one tightly.

" Where?" I asked Christopher.

" Ask Edward, he should know." Was all he said before hanging up. I turned the phone off and threw it across the room. The Cullens stared at me, wondering where all my rage had come from.

" He's playing games and my daughter is stuck in the middle." I said through gritted teeth. " If he says it's only you and me who can come, then it'll be only us to go. Edward, I won't lose her because you want your family to come with us. I can't lose her!" I shouted and stood up. " I can't!" I repeated, a tear sliding down my face. Edward jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.

" It'll be okay Bella, ssh it'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pulled away from him.

" Tonight Edward. I want you to change me tonight."

**Until the last resilient hope**

**Is frozen deep inside my bones**

**And this broken fate has claimed me**

**And my memories for its own**

**Your name is pounding through my veins**

**Can't you hear how it is sung?**

**And I can taste you in my mouth**

**Before the words escape my lungs**

**And I'll whisper only once...**

**There is a secret that we keep**

**I won't sleep if you won't sleep**

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given**

**We are compelled to do what we have to**

**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden**


	12. Chapter 12 Temptation waits

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to the band Garbage.**

**Chapter 12- Temptation Waits**

**I'll tell you something**

**I am a demon**

**Some say my biggest weakness**

**I have my reasons**

**Call it my defense**

**Be careful what you're wishing**

I started to pace, not really listening to the hushed voices of Carlisle and Edward in the corner. My mind was racing; was I really going to do this tonight? Was I ready? ' You have to Bella, for Bayleen.' I thought to myself, pacing even faster. I couldn't believe this, how had my life careened so totally out of control? I stopped and let out shaky breath. I was going to give myself a heart attack if I kept doing what I was doing. I sat down on Carlisle's couch and put my head in my knees. I felt a cold hand on my back, instantly knowing it was Edward. I sat back up and he wrapped me in his arms, in the embrace I loved so much. " Edward, I'm scared." I whispered. He kissed me softly and brushed a tear away from my cheek.

" Darling, I know it's going to hurt but-" I put a finger to his lips and shook my head no.

" I'm talking about Bayleen. Edward. . . What if he," I bit my lip and held back my sob. " What if he kills my baby?" I said, sounding stronger than I'd been in a couple days.

" Bella, I won't let that happen. You won't let that happen. You shouldn't even worry about that, we won't allow him to hurt her. Come on, let's go lay down for a bit. Talk." I nodded my head slowly and didn't object when he cradled my in his arms and walked me upstairs. He laid my down on his bed gently and then sat next to me, brushing his hands through my hair. " What was her father like?" He asked. I tilted my head so I was looking at him and let out a small sigh.

" He was a good man. Kind and gentle, he always cared about people. No matter who they were, he would help them. I met him my first year of college. . . I was still trying to, to get over you. I tried to forget you for a long time, it never seemed to work. Anyways, he was a nice change. He liked me before I liked him, and the first time he asked me out I said no. But he was persistent, and eventually I gave in. He was. . . He was special, and I loved Bayleen the first time I laid eyes on her." I answered him quietly, holding his hand in mine. " I loved Ben. . . I did. But, he wasn't you Edward. I could've married him and had a great life but. . . He wasn't my soul mate. You are. You've always been in my heart, ever since I first saw you in biology. You're it Edward." He kissed my palm then he put his arms around me and held me close to him. My head fell onto his shoulder and I listened to his soft breathing, feeling like everything was almost okay. If only Bayleen hadn't been taken, everything would've been.

" I love you too Bella." He breathed in my ear. I smiled, but I was thinking about how good of a dad he would be to Bayleen. He would treat her right. He would love her like she was his own daughter. I started to bite at my lip again, finally drawing blood. I froze and quickly released my bottom lip from my teeth. I looked over at Edward. His eyes were dark and I could see his body tense. " I forgot how damn good you smell." He said quietly, his words sounded like he was stressing them out.

" I'm sorry." I told him weakly. " I was just. . . It's something I do when I'm stressed out." He nodded his head, his face started to turn away from mine when I grabbed it and forced him to keep his eyes trained on mine. My heart started to pound harder in my chest, something I was sure he knew. Then I pressed my lips to his. He tried to push me away but I clung to him like a little child; my lips still locked on his. Finally I tore away from him only so I could look into his eyes, my blood was on his lips.

" Why did you do that?" He asked me quietly. I put a hand to his cheek and smiled softly. Then I straddled my legs around his waist and kissed him again.

" Because I've waited so god damned long for this Edward." I whispered in his ear as he held my back tightly. " I love you, I need you." I cringed when I heard how desperate I sounded. But it was so true. I wanted to be with him, in every way.

" I need you too Bella but you have to-" I groaned and swung my hair around my shoulder, so my neck was exposed.

" Edward I was always sure. How many times do I have to tell you I love you and want to be with you for all of eternity? Just please. . . Edward, just do it." His hand slowly moved up my body, landing on my neck. I shivered as he caressed my skin, his eyes darkening by the moment.

" You don't know how long-" He started, leaning forward slightly. " How long I've wanted to do this." He finished, his lips barely touching my flesh.

" Then why did you fight it so hard?"

" I didn't want to make you a monster." He whispered. I could tell he was fighting himself again, trying to back away from me.

" You are not a monster Edward Cullen. And I won't be either."

" You'll forget everything." I looked down at him and shook my head no.

" I could never forget. My memories mean too much to me. Now. . ." I pushed my hair back and closed my eyes. My mouth started to water in anticipation, I'd waited so long for this to happen. I groaned when he started to tease me by just brushing his teeth against my skin. " Edward." I breathed. I put my hand on his shoulder and prepared myself. But nothing could've prepared me enough when he finally bit down. I let out a tiny cry and felt him start to drink. A small feeling started to move up my legs, slowly creeping its way up. It felt like I was burning. I could feel him sucking and lapping up my blood. I squeezed his shoulder when my world started to fade around the edges. He pushed himself away and I stared into his eyes. It wasn't his usual topaz eyes that stared back, they were a deep crimson. I smiled and he gathered me up in his arms.

" Bella, my Bella. I'm so sorry." He cried, pushing my hair out of my face. I noticed I was starting to sweat.

" What are you talking about?" I mumbled. " You didn't kill me, you stopped. I knew you could." I kissed his hand and sighed contently. He looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

" Carlisle!" He called out. I was surprised by how fast the family came scurrying into his room. Carlisle came up to the bed and immediately started to study me. " She isn't screaming. It's like. . . It doesn't hurt or something. Carlisle, what's wrong with her? What did I do to her?" I scoffed and pushed him slightly. Well, it was more like a small hit. He didn't actually move.

" Silly Edward, why are you blaming yourself? You didn't do anything!" I tried to throw my hands up but I found I couldn't move them. " Huh, that's funny." I said quietly. The burning had turned into a tingle, like my body was falling asleep. I looked up at Carlisle and felt my eyes start to close.

" I'm so tired." I yawned. Then, I didn't hear a thing.

**I'll tell you something**

**I am a wolf but**

**I like to wear sheep's clothing**

**I am a bonfire**

**I am a vampire**

**I'm waiting for my moment**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella slipped into a quiet slumber. Her chest rose and fell peacefully. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. This was most certainly not how people were supposed to feel when being changed into a vampire. Not that I was arguing, thankfully my beautiful Bella hadn't been in any pain. But I was also worried about that small fact. Carlisle was checking her temperature and her pulse. I still had her head on my lap and was running my hand through her hair. " Is she going to be okay?" I asked him worriedly. He smiled softly and put a hand on my shoulder.

" She'll be fine son. You did good." I smiled at his warm words and nodded my head. I had to believe it, I just had to.

" Why do you think this happened? I mean, her not feeling the pain and just falling asleep?" His smile faltered and he sat on the edge of my bed. I watched him struggle with the right words to use. " Carlisle, just tell me. Please."

" I think that the venom affected her transformation somehow. I mean, it already affected how she walked and looked. It may very well have affected how she changed also." He messed up my hair a little and brightened his smile back up. " Don't worry my boy, she'll be just fine when she wakes."

" Thanks dad." I whispered.

" Of course. Alert me if anything changes."

" I will." I watched him slowly close the door behind him and then I glanced back down at my sleeping angel. She looked so beautiful. She always had been. . . I put a finger on her cheek and stroked it slightly. " Please be alright." I whispered to her. " I want to stare into your deep brown eyes and be able to kiss you again. Please Bella." I held back a sob and just kept stroking her face. I'd wanted her for so long. It pained me to have to leave her, damn near killed me. I licked my lips and kissed her head softly. She stirred slightly but didn't wake.

" Edward." She whispered in her sleep. I grinned and laid down beside her.

" Always thinking of me aren't you?" I teased. For a day and a half she slept. Then she awoke only to fall back asleep almost immediately. I noticed the changes in her body slowly happening. She was getting paler, sweat was dripping down her forehead from a fever that was occurring because her body was shutting down. Her body started to curve in places she'd never had curves at before, and her pulse was weakening by the hour. I listened to her heartbeat, knowing these were the last days I'd hear it. I listened to it start to slow; I listened to her blood flow start to drop. And then finally three days were up, and I was waiting for her to awake. Her pulse was nearly existent. There was only a small beat of her heart.

Then, everything stopped. She was officially dead, officially one of us. I waited for her to open her eyes, but nothing happened. I shook her softly and whispered in her ear. " Bella, bella it's time to get up." I said. It was then she stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

" Edward." Was all she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I hadn't noticed the color of her eyes until I was looking at her again. They were a bright blue. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me, my mouth was open in surprise. I listened as everyone came rushing into the room, their faces happy. They all stopped as soon as she looked up at them. " What?" She asked. " What's wrong?" I put a finger to her neck and made sure she didn't have a pulse. She didn't. I looked behind me at Carlisle, who was as confused as me.

" Bella. . . You're eyes. . . They're, well they're blue." I answered her. She furrowed her eyebrows and shot up out of the bed with vampiric speed. She gazed in the mirror and her eyes opened wide.

" What the hell is going on?" She whispered to no one in particular. I sat up and walked over to her, just putting an arm around her. I didn't know what to tell her, mainly because I had no clue. I inhaled deeply and was nearly taken aback by what I smelled. She smelled the same she always had. . . What was going on indeed?

**You come on like a drug**

**I just can't get enough**

**I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more**

**And there's so much at stake**

**I can't afford to waste**

**I never needed anybody like this before**

**A/N: Ooer, what's up with Bella? Haha. Hope you liked this chapter! It was longer than the others I think. Again, the song was by Garbage, good band. Thanks for reading and remember to review because I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	13. Chapter 13 Solo Por Ti

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to the talented Josh Groban. It's a beautiful song, check it out if you can. **

**Chapter 13- Solo por ti (Only for you) **

**Tell me what I would do**

**With my days**

**Who could dream**

**If you weren't there**

**How could I**

**Breathe the**

**Air, far from you**

**When you're not here**

I held the mirror in my hand and stared into the blue eyes that were now mine. They were piercing, a cool ice blue. They were beautiful, unlike anything I'd ever seen before. And my body, there were quite a few differences there. My cheek had high cheekbones, making me look as if I was of royal blood. Elegant curves had grown around my hips and my skin was as pale as my lover's. There was no denying I was a vampire. Except for my eyes. And the fact that I still smelled as I had when I'd been human. I put my nose to my skin and inhaled deeply. My eyes fluttered closed and I sighed. I smelled pretty good, no wonder Edward was so tempted by me. The whole family was watching me, each of them studying what I was doing. I felt like I was under inspection or something. " What if it's the rest of my blood? I mean, what if the smell is just coming from the blood that hasn't died completely?" I asked Carlisle. He brushed a hand through his hair and pursed his lips in thought.

" That's actually a very good idea. That could well explain that. How did you think of it?" He said in return. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back into the mirror. My eyes frightened me as well as enchanted me.

" I don't know. It just kind of came to me." I answered quietly. I finally put the mirror down and fully turned to my new family. " Are you sure you've never heard of something like this happening before?" I questioned Carlisle. I found it very hard to believe he didn't have something in one of his many books in his library. He shook his head. Esme wound her arm around his waist and patted him reassuringly. Edward came up behind me and pulled me close to him, letting me know everything would be okay.

" Wait. . . " Carlisle spoke up suddenly. I stood up and walked towards him. I knew he had something! " There was a woman. . . Come into my library Bella." He was already walking before he even finished the sentence. But because of my new vampire quickness, I matched his steps perfectly. He rushed into the library I'd grown to love and started to flip through books on the tall oak shelves. I sat down and waited patiently. I had all the time in the world. ' Bayleen doesn't.' A small voice in the back of my head said. I frowned and attacked my lip with my teeth. I ached to feel the arms of my daughter wrap around my neck and kiss my cheek. But before I could find her, I had to figure out what happened to me. " Ah ha!" Carlisle whipped out a giant leather book and started to breeze through the pages. He stopped and then handed me the book. I looked down at the picture that was embossed on the page. It was a woman, she clearly looked of noble blood. She had dark curls lining her face and a bun high at the back of her head. Her pale body was wearing a light blue dress, a sapphire pendent hung from her neck. Her eyes were the same blue as mine.

" Who is she?" I asked, still gazing at her picture.

" Anna Layhman. Her father was a lord in England centuries ago. She was one of us, a vampire. But she had the gift of appearing completely normal. So nobody would suspect. She could even go out in the sun without, well sparkling like we do. She was killed around two hundred years ago in a fire."

" Did she have any children?"

" One. A daughter by the name of Elizabeth." I nodded my head, thoughts were running through my mind at top speed. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one that this happened too. " She was changed when she was twenty two. She had blue eyes before the transformation though. Not as bright, but blue none the less." Alice peered at the picture, her face scrunched up.

" You look like her." She stated simply. As soon as that was out everyone crowded around the book. Emmett arched an eyebrow and kept looking at me and then at Anne.

" Wow. . . It's almost a spitting image!" He exclaimed and let out a laugh. " Hey Rose, did you see. . . " Everyone's voices trailed off as soon as I saw something I hadn't noticed before in the picture. On her right hand, index finger, was a ring. It appeared to be white gold, and it had a deep red diamond in the center of the band. If I could've fainted, I would've.

" Bella, what's wrong?"' Edward asked me, his face hardly masking his concern. I pointed to the ring and let out a shaky breath.

" I have that same ring sitting in my jewelry box at home." I replied. All the talking stopped and once again every eye was looking at me. Carlisle took the book back and looked closely at the ring.

" Are you sure-"

" It's a family heirloom. I always wanted it, so on my twentieth birthday my mother sent it to me. Reminding me to take care of it because it was very old." I cut in. " I'm positive that it's the same exact ring."

" You can't be positive though Bella, they could just look the same." Esme pointed out, her voice warm. I shook my head and wrung my hands together.

" It's the same ring. On the inside of the band there's the initials A. L. I never knew what it stood for."

" Anne Layhman." Carlisle whispered. I nodded my head and let out a weary chuckle. It was far too silent in the room.

" What do you know? I'm related to noblemen. Who would've thought that?" Edward put his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I smiled and leaned into him, letting him comfort me.

" The gift must run through the blood. And if no one else in the bloodline was changed until Bella, then it's probably been laying dormant for centuries." Edward told Carlisle. " See, I told you that you were special." He teased. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. Men.

" Well, then you've got quite a lot in store for you Isabella." Carlisle sighed and put away the book. " Supposedly Anne could not only mesh with the humans easily, but she had telekinetic powers and she had visions. It's also rumored that she remembered every single detail of her life. She never forgot a thing." I grinned and squeezed Edward's hand.

" See, I told you I wouldn't forget." I whispered. He smiled back and sat me down on the couch in the library.

" When you say visions, do you mean like Alice's?" He asked Carlisle. He shook his head no and sat down next to us.

" No, what Anne could so was pick something up and get a feeling off of it. An old memory, an emotion. Things like that. But she had to call upon that certain gift for it to work. It didn't happen to her all the time."

" That's good to know." I laughed. " I wouldn't want to have to start wearing gloves or something because I was seeing things from every object I touched. But, that still doesn't explain why my eyes are blue." The sun was slowly rising, dawn was breaking through the inky black sky. Carlisle shifted in the seat and looked out the window also, his eyes trained on the fading stars.

" I'll call Aro. See what I can find out. He knew her, Anne. He may be of some help to us. Why don't you and Edward go upstairs and spend some time together." He smiled and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. " Don't worry Bella, we'll find out what's going on." I smiled and kissed his cheek back.

" I know you will Carlisle. Thank you for everything." He bent his head once and then glided out of the room. I giggled once Edward picked me up and held me bridal style in the middle of the library. Then we flew up the stairs and into the solitary of his room. Our room. He laid me on the bed and then laid down beside me. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers down my cheeks, my neck, my arms. I let out a small sighed and then pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He returned it fully, the need for him poured out of my lips. I held him against me and ran my fingers down his back. He pulled away and stared at me with those topaz eyes of his. I put a hand on his chest and played with the front of my shirt.

**I will give you**

**A thousand poems**

**I will write them**

**For you**

**I will sing**

**My melodies**

**With the music**

**Of your soul**

" You're so beautiful." He whispered. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

" I know." I joked. He laughed but I could still see the seriousness in his eyes. He leaned forward, so our lips were barely touching. There was a tiny amount of space between his and mine.

" I love you." He murmured, I could feel his words on my flesh. " So much. I'd do anything for you Isabella."

" I love you too." I murmured back, moving my hands up to his hair. He finally brushed his lips against mine in one of the softest kisses I'd ever had. " So much." I finished. I interlocked my fingers with his as his kisses slowly worked their way down my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated, remembering how Carlisle had said Anne had to call her gift for visions. Nothing happened, all I saw was the inside of my eyelids. Just when I was going to give up hope, a small flicker of colors started to fade into my view. It was a young Edward, maybe six or seven, and he was playing with his mother. I smiled and opened my eyes. He was so cute. . . I drew his head back up to my face and kissed him deeply.

" There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I told him warmly. " Nothing." He smiled and nipped my skin with his teeth.

" Then marry me." He said softly.

**Only for you**

**I would walk**

**Into infinity**

**I would face**

**Love for eternity**

**Just me**

**Only for you**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it :) The real song is in another language, but I figured I'd get the English translation for you guys! Thanks for reading and please review so I know how you liked it!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	14. Chapter 14 The story

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to 30 seconds to mars, which is by far one of my favorite bands. I love them. Check them out if you haven't heard of them!  
**

**Chapter 14- The story **

**I've been thinking of everything**

**I used to want to be**

**I've been thinking of everything**

**Of me, of you and me**

I darted up and placed my back against the headboard of the bed. Edward crossed his legs Indian style and waited patiently in front of me. My mouth dropped and thoughts raced through my mind. " Wh-What?" Was all I could manage to say. A small smirk lifted the top of his lips and he took my hands in his. I stared at him through wide eyes. Marriage? I was no where near ready to get married! I'd just gotten changed! Personally I wanted to learn how to slack my bloodlust first. Then maybe marriage could be brought into the relationship. But how could I tell him that?

" Bella, I want you to marry me." He repeated, moving off the bed and down on the floor. I watched in shock as he placed one knee on the floor and kept my hands wrapped in his. His eyes were warm and loving.

" Oh Edward." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. He was proposing to me! I took one of my hands out of his grasp and put it on the side of his face. My eyes gazed into his as I said, " No." The look on his face couldn't killed me. Such sorrow overtook his features that I quickly added, " Not right now at least." I got off the bed and sat myself in his lap. " Edward, I can't right now. Not while Bayleen is missing and I'm getting the hang of being a vampire. But I promise you, that we will get married. I just need some time love."

" Take all the time you need. I'll always be here. Always." He told me, kissing me deeply. I smiled and let out a tiny sigh.

" Thank you for understanding." I said quietly.

" Of course I understand Bella. I just feel kind of. . . " His voice trailed off and his eyes lowered to the floor.

" Hey, come back to me." I said and lifted his head up. His copper hair fell on my fingers, feeling like silk. " What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder.

" I just. . . I can't help but think you're going to leave me." He admitted sheepishly. I couldn't find anything to say, so I slapped his shoulder. He looked at me in surprise and arched an eyebrow.

" Excuse me!" I cried. " Where did you get that dumb idea!"

" I left you Bella. I mean, what if we can never get back what we had? What if, all this is a mistake? What if-" I rolled my eyes and put a finger on his lips. I couldn't hear anymore.

" Edward Cullen, I swear you are one of the most stubborn men I have ever met." I muttered. " I'm not going to leave you! I never would! I love you Edward, I never stopped. And you're right, things aren't the same. They're so much better." I told him seriously and then removed my finger to give him a kiss. He laughed and stood up, balancing me in his arms. Suddenly a flash overtook me and I felt a ripple of pain run through me. I groaned and closed my eyes.

" You need to feed." He stated simply. " Are you ready?" I nodded my head, my heart pumping at the thought of blood. I could practically feel it running down my throat. Edward must have known what I was thinking of because he tapped me. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. I could see how black my eyes were from the reflection of me in his. " Don't think about it. It'll make the desire stronger." He said to me.

" Okay." I replied quietly and rested my head against his chest. I growled again as another flash of blood desire ran through me. This was most definitely going to take some getting used to.

Edward stood beside me and I overlooked the forest he'd taken me to. I could hear everything. Every move by a small creature on the ground, the wind rustling through the weeping willow at the far right of the open meadow leading into more forest. I thought of the meadow at Forks and smiled, this was almost like that. Almost. " Now, you're going to want to go for a big enough animal that can sustain your blood lust." He told me. I nodded my head, taking it all in. " That's why mountain lion is a favorite of mine." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. I laughed and rested against him, waiting for him to dismiss me to feed. " And, don't be afraid of yourself. It's. . . Having to feed is scary and it can be scary to think about." Another burst of pain ran through me, almost knocking me to my knees. After letting me know a couple more facts, he set me free. I ran through the dark forest, my eyes searching as well as my ears. Finally I stopped and glanced at a buck feeding on some grass. I crouched down and started to walk towards him, my steps silent on the forest floor. He lifted his head once, but then went back to eating. He was beautiful. His brown fur looked sleek and touchable, and I could see the muscles tensing on his body. I closed my eyes and I focused on the blood running through his veins. I could hear it rushing through his body, I could smell it's sweet scent. I smiled and then leapt forward. My hands met with the buck's back and I pushed him to the ground. He struggled against me, which made it all the more fun. I moved my fingers along his fur and then lowered my mouth to it. I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze his skin. He stopped moving and just waited, as if he knew what was to come. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked up, into his eyes. I could see the fear. A deer was afraid of dying?

" Of course he is. He's just as alive as you used to be." I jumped at the sound of the female voice from behind me. My hands still held the deer to the ground, enabling me to turn around and glance at the woman. She smiled and held out two packets of blood. " From the hospital. Please let him go." I raised an eyebrow and then slowly nodded my head. I stood up and watched the buck get up and run. Slowly his scent drifted away. I took the blood from the woman. She had short black hair and she was pale. But I could smell the blood running through her body. She smiled and went to take something out of her boot leg. I tensed and was ready to flee when she held up the knife in surrender. She sliced the packet for me and waited while I gulped down the contents of the packet. The blood slid down my throat, coating it. I groaned and started to lick the inside, which earned me a laugh from the woman. She took the packet from me and opened the other. I quickly drank it down, then threw the packet to the floor.

" Who are you?" I asked her, not worried about her. She seemed. . . Different. I didn't think she was fully human. She smiled and held out her hand.

" Raven Halverson. And you are Isabella Swan aren't you?" I took her hand and shook it, my eyes opened wide. All of a sudden Edward came running out of the trees.

" Bella!" He yelled. I glanced at him just in time to see him rush towards me and then fall to the ground. Raven's hand was up and she was looking at him cautiously.

" Umm. . . He's with me." I told her. She gazed at me and then dropped her hand. Edward came running towards me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

" Who are you?" He demanded to know. She smiled again and pointed to the left of her.

" There's a cabin up there. Why don't we go sit down. I have more blood stored away if you need some." She responded politely. Edward was about to decline when I put a hand on his chest.

" I trust her." I told him. " Why not go? It seems like Raven here has something to tell us." Her eyes glittered as she looked at me with a grin.

" You can find out you know." She said. I was puzzled for a moment, and that's when I remembered about my gift. I called upon it and all of a sudden her memories filled my mind. I groaned and fell to my knees. I felt a small hand on my back and looked up. " I can help you with that." She stated shyly. " I didn't know you were new at this. Sorry about that."

" It's okay." I mumbled, regaining my composure. I noticed her dagger was back in her bootleg. " You smell like cinnamon." I told her simply. Her grin faltered and she let out a short sigh.

" Yeah, I've gotten that before." Edward glanced at me before we started the walk to the cabin. All I knew was I felt like I knew this girl. And I couldn't quite understand why.

**This is the story of my life**

**These are the lies I have created**

The cabin was nice. It was a deep wood, and the forest lined the side of it. If I were to sit on the back porch I would be looking right into a deep lake. It was heavily furnished inside. The colors varied from deep blues to greens to reds. All in all it was highly comfortable. I took a seat on a couch, a deer blanket thrown over the back of it, and waited for Raven to bring Edward and myself some blood. His hand was nearly crushing mine. It wasn't until Raven opened her mind to him that he settled down. I assumed she wasn't dangerous by that. I looked at the top of the stone fireplace and smiled at the pictures on top of it. I could tell she was the young child in them. And then there were pictures of her with a man. I scoffed and was about to stand up when she came back into the living room. I could tell immediately she knew that I knew her secret.

" You're Christopher's lover." I spat. " Why did you bring us here!" Edward was about to say something but she held up a hand and stopped him.

" Bella. . . I cannot tell you how sorry I am about your daughter. I swear to you, I was unaware of what he was going to do. The man I knew. . . He wasn't like this." A tear slid down her cheek. My frown softened and I put a hand on hers.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She waved her free hand at me and wiped away the tear.

" You have every right. He betrayed me. He. . ." Her features hardened and she cleared her throat. " I want to help you find him." She told me seriously. I sighed and was about to tell her it wasn't safe when she laughed. " Believe me, I'll be safe enough." I raised an eyebrow and peered at her.

" What are you?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.

" Hmm. . . A witch. All the women in my family were. I'm the last one in the line, the rest of my family were killed. I recently learned that it was by Christopher's hand." She replied, her words cold. I knew she was trying to appear stone cold because it took the hurt away from the words. I smiled softly and then nodded my head.

" You can come. But I want to be the one to kill him." I looked at both her and Edward, making sure they understood my words. " He took my daughter." I added. " I have to." Raven sighed and picked up a picture of her and Christopher. She put a finger over it, and then let go. I gasped as I saw it hover in the air. She smiled and then tilted her head to the left. The picture crashed into the wall and smashed into pieces.

" What were you doing dating an immortal in the first place." Edward spoke up. His eyes were a deep topaz, but they weren't black. That was always a good thing.

" I thought he was different. I believed he was. I was wrong. So wrong." She whispered. " But, forgive me for saying this, it's none of your business Edward Cullen. I'm especially not going to tell his twin brother. And what you did to him is unforgivable." Edward scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. I put a hand on his leg in a vague attempt to calm him down.

" I don't even remember him!" He exclaimed. " Tell me, what did I do to him to make him hate me so?" She looked at him in confusion, her deep blue eyes studied him for what seemed to be ten minutes. Finally she spoke.

" You left him to die when you were both ten years old." Was what she said.

**And I swear to god**

**I've found myself**

**In the end**


	15. Chapter 15 Hallelujah

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Paramore. **

**Chapter 15- Hallelujah**

**Holding onto patience wearing thin**

**I can't force these eyes to see the end**

**If only time flew like a dove**

**We could watch it fly and just keep looking up**

My mouth gaped open. Did I hear what I thought I heard? Raven smiled and looked at me. " That's correct Isabella. You heard right." She said. My mouth snapped shut and I arched my eyebrow. She could hear my thoughts? Oh wonderful. " I can't read thoughts. You just have a very open aura. You're very readable." She clarified. I just shook it off and glanced at Edward. He was fairing about as well as me. He was looking at Raven like she had three heads.

" I did what?" He asked, his voice low. Now I could see his eyes turning black. I sighed and gripped his hand.

" Calm down Edward." I said, my voice lower than his. I knew Raven probably couldn't hear me. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood. The grace she showed was amazing. It was good enough to match ours.

" You really don't remember?" She said in reply. He shook his head no and took a blood packet off the table. Then he ripped it open and drank the contents. I watched in amazement as the blood dribbled down his chin. He looked. . . Animalistic. And I kind of liked it. A clatter from in the kitchen tore me from my thoughts and I flicked my head up. Raven was making some coffee for herself. " Well. . . It's kind of a long story." She muttered, her eyes on the coffee pot.

" We have the time." Edward said in an almost bitter voice. What was going on with him? He was tense, alert. . . And possible a bit afraid? Maybe at what Raven could reveal to him? I realized how horrible it must be to not be able to remember. It would be killing me. . . I gave his hand a tiny squeeze, hard enough to remind him that I was here for him. That I always would be. I heard the coffee finish brewing, then I heard Raven pour some in a cup. She came back into the living room and sat on the armchair, her legs crossed underneath her. She put the steaming cup on a small table and turned her attention to us.

" It was a hot day, I think August was the month it would've been. Back then Chicago was brimming with life, as it still is to this day. There was a park your mother always took you and your brother to. Christopher described it as a small piece of paradise within the city. Both you and brother read, your mother made sure of that. She gave you books upon books, wanting you two to be knowledgeable, to love falling in a good story as much as herself. Your father said it was a bunch of nonsense, but he loved your mother. So, he didn't argue. But, that's a different story. This particular afternoon, the sun was beating down on you three as you read on a tiny blanket in the park. Flowers and trees were full of life around you. But in the west sky, there were dark clouds. You'd been there around an hour before your mother put down her novel and decided to get you three home. Her attention was pulled when she saw a friend of hers walk up. They started to talk, and your mother told you two to stay near her. Well, you were always an outgoing, adventurous child. So, you walked off, not a lot but enough to make your brother follow. Christopher was always the quiet one in the family, people always thought he was studying them. They were wary around him, almost afraid at his knowing gaze." She paused, taking a sip of her coffee. She cleared her throat and adjusted in her chair. Then she began again.

" You came upon a man, he seemed nice enough so you approached him against your brother's warnings. As it turned out, he was working for a vampire, your brother's sire later on. When the man went to grab you, your brother quickly knocked you down. To protect you, he was your older brother by three minutes after all. So he was grabbed instead. Christopher yelled for you to get your mother, to do anything, but you just sat there. He told me it was as if you were frozen in place. He screamed your name, screamed your mother's name. But to no avail. You did nothing as the man fought your brother, soon drawing his blood, and dragged him into the thick over brush of the trees. After that, Christopher doesn't know what happened. But he did see you finally get up, and run away. He assumed it was to finally tell your mother that he was gone. But, you didn't do a thing for him. So, for seven years he was kept a prisoner of his sire. On the same night you were turned, he was. In fact, when you were bit, he could feel it. The burn started to crawl underneath his skin also. So, his sire decided to take advantage of the situation and changed him.

" He said he was in such pain, he felt as if his skin was burning off him. And all he could think about was that he would've led a normal life, would've grown to be a normal man, had you only done something to save his life all those year ago. He blames you Edward." She finished. She stared at him with her ice blue eyes. I shivered and looked at Edward. His face was sorrowful.

" Edward, you were a child. Afraid. Whatever happened was not your fault!" I exclaimed, knowing he was already blaming himself. I gazed at Raven and shook my head. " Edward would never purposely hurt his brother! Never!"

" Can you be sure of that?" Raven questioned me.

" Absolutely." I replied strongly. Raven nodded her head and stood up, then she headed over to two long bookshelves.

" What are you looking for?" Edward asked her quietly. I kissed his cheek and made him come with me to the bookshelves. She flicked her long fingers over the titles, quickly skimming over each row.

" Well, Christopher has lied to me before. Many times. Besides, if you put this much faith in Edward. . . Let's just say I trust you Bella. I don't quite know why, but I do." She murmured.

" Feeling's mutual." I mumbled back. Finally she pulled a book out. The leather bound book had only one word on the front. 'Vampyr' I smiled and gazed at the words inside as she flipped through the pages. " There's a book on us?" I joked.

" My great, great grandmother started to write in it. Every time we learn something about your kind, we add it. I have yet to add anything, but it is a very resourceful book to have." She explained.

" Kind of like a Book of Shadows?" I asked, knowing vaguely things concerning witches. She nodded her head and stopped on a page.

" Here we go. . ." She drawled, reading off the page. " Well, isn't that interesting."

" What?" Edward and I both asked at the same time. She turned the book to us and our eyes skimmed over it.

" Holy shit." I cursed after reading the book. " Vampires can stop time?"

" Apparently only for a short amount of time, but yes they can. So, that's probably what happened to you Edward. In short, he froze you in time. So, you probably didn't know where your brother or the man went once time was restored." He slowly shook his head in agreement, but I knew that he was probably still blaming himself.

" Edward-" I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. " This is not your fault sweetheart. Maybe. . . Maybe when we find him we can convince him of that." Raven laughed bitterly and put the book back.

" I doubt it. Once Christopher has his mind set on something, he follows through with it." She sighed and held out her hand. I watched as her cup of coffee floated until it was in her palm. She took a sip and headed back over to her chair. " I found that out the hard way." She whispered to no one in particular.

" Is there any way you could find out how my daughter is?" I knew it was a long shot, but I had to know if there was a chance. Any chance at all that I could at least find out how she was! Raven shook her head yes and motioned for me to follow her up a long set of wooden steps. Edward trailed behind me, still quiet and brooding. I hated when he got to brooding. The stairs led to a long hallway, all the doors were shut but one. We stepped into the one that was open and I gasped. In the middle of the room was a crystal ball. Raven laughed and nodded her head.

" Yes, I know what you're thinking. But, in all actuality, crystal gazing is very common amongst wiccans. Storytellers make it out to be some fantasy thing. Then when people find out it's true, they think we're a joke." She shrugged her shoulders and I watched as she put some amber on the table.

" What's that for?" I asked her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

" It's how Christopher used to smell to me. Like Amber." She responded quietly. I formed an 'O' shape with my mouth and watched as she put her hands on the crystal ball. " It's a connection between us. It'll make it easier."

" Will you be able to find out where he is?" Edward asked.

" No. Just what's around him." She answered, concentrating on the ball in front of her. I watched as figures started to form and mesh together.

" Like Bayleen." I said quietly. She shook her head and watched as the forms started to become more solid. I heard Edward gasp at seeing his brother in the ball. They were identical except for his eyes. They were that frightening crimson whereas Edward's were their warm topaz. I could see Bayleen, sitting at a table. Tears were dripping from her eyes. My heart broke.

" I just want to go home." She sniffled. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

" I know Bayleen, and you will. Soon enough." He kissed her cheek and then stood up from her side. I dug my fingernails into my skin so hard small crescent shaped marks formed on my palm. I gritted my teeth and continued to watch. She ate some of the meal in front of her and then laid on a small bed. I heard her whisper her prayers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Raven trembling slightly. She was running out of energy.

" End it." I whispered. She complied and soon the figures misted away. Edward put an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my forehead. Raven led us back down the steps and then we all stood around the front door. I told her I would be back the following day because she was going to help me hone my gift of sight. As Edward and I were walking through the woods, hand in hand, my mind wondered. My daughter was being kept prisoner, and I hadn't a clue where she was. But I knew in time I would, and Edward would be the one to keep me strong when I felt like falling.

" We'll get through this Bella." Edward whispered, pushing a tree branch out of our way.

" I know Edward." I whispered back, a smile on my face. " We will." As soon as we reached the house we informed everyone what happened. And that's when it happened. A pain so unbearable rushed through me and I dropped to my knees, then everything faded away except for a small memory. A vague picture. Yet it was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

**This time we're not giving up**

**Let's make it last forever**

**Screaming "hallelujah"**

**We'll make it last forever **


	16. Chapter 16 Sidewinder

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Chapter 16- Sidewinder**

**Stay inside tonight - you're out there all alone**

**Vanish from my sights - venomous control**

**You won't make it right - my appetite has grown**

**Lost the final fight - no love will be shown**

I backed away from the hand that was softly on my back and coughed violently. " Damn." I whispered, the haunting image still in my mind. I shuddered. Was this a gift or a curse? Alice knelt in front of me, her eyes knowing. She put a hand on my shoulder and then helped me up. Thankfully I didn't see anything when she touched me. I really needed to get ahold of this. Edward shied away from me, his face sorrowful. " Oh Edward." I said quietly. " Please-" I reached out towards him but he just shook his head and ran off. I watched him go up the stairs, my lip quivering. I'd unwillingly hurt him. That look in his eyes was because of me. Carlisle approached me, making sure not to come into contact with me. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me warmly.

" It'll be okay Bella." He told me. A flash went through my mind; his blue civil war uniform, hanging on a closet door. I shook it out of my head and nodded my door.

" Bella, if I may ask. . . What did you see?" Esme asked me quietly. I sighed and sat down on the couch, my arms around my knees. Everyone gathered around me, clearly glad that Esme had voiced what they could not.

" It was dark," I began. " It was a hospital, they were people laying all around me. Some were moaning from the pain, others were already dead and nobody had noticed yet. It was as if I was a ghost; observing those around me without being observed myself. Edward was. . ." My voice trailed for a moment, and my eyes locked on Carlisle's. In that single glance, I knew he'd figured out just what I had seen. " Edward was on the cot beside me. He was feverish, sweat dripped down his face. He was mumbling incoherently and I knew that he didn't have much time left. I could see it in his eyes." I smiled weakly, he'd had beautiful eyes. Such an alluring green; they probably charmed the hell out of many a girl in his age. I furrowed my eyebrow as I remembered what had scared me so much. " I felt his pain like it was mine. I could feel the fever inside me; I felt like I was sick!" I explained. " It was so odd."

" That is very interesting indeed." Carlisle pondered, his eyes glazing over. He was thinking, what about I didn't know.

" Are you okay?" Emmett questioned, his face showing his worry for me. I shook my head and put my hand on his. A brief picture of him laying on the grass, bleeding to death entered my mind. I waited a few seconds and then pulled away. I wondered what I would see if I touched Esme, or Rosalie? Or Alice again? Would I see a brief moment of their life, or their death? What about Carlisle? Would I see him as a young man from over three centuries ago?

" Did Aro tell you anything?" I asked him, suddenly remembering he was going to call Aro.

" Just that your powers may be. . . On the fritz, to quote him, at the beginning. Also that he wanted you to drop in. You always interested that man." He replied, his eyes back on me.

" Okay. Well," I stood, preparing to go see Edward again. " I'm going to go upstairs. Unless there is something else you six need to ask me?" They all shook their heads no, so I darted up the steps. I paused outside of our bedroom door, not knowing what would happen once I entered. Gathering a deep breath, I stepped inside. Only to meet an empty room. I frowned and looked around the whole room, I even checked underneath the bed I was so desperate, but Edward was nowhere to be found. I was about to call out his name, when I heard the faintest of whispers. A chill ran up my spine and I turned. No one was there, but I heard it.

" Bella." Someone said. I raised an eyebrow and slowly walked out of the room. It was considerably cold in the hallway, colder than usual. I put my arms around myself and kept walking. This was crazy. What was I hearing? A ghost? I chuckled bitterly, but kept my stride up. I was a vampire, who was I to say ghosts weren't real?

" Edward, is that you?" I asked. A breeze brushed past my face, but no window was open. " Alright, this is getting a little freaky." I muttered.

" Bella." The voice whispered again. I was getting irritated.

" Show yourself!" I demanded angrily. Where in the hell was Edward? I came to a door, it was locked. " That's strange." I mumbled. I opened it, wincing at the creak that came from its hinges. Why hadn't anyone come up to see what was going on? I shrugged the thought aside and climbed the steps slowly, listening to them groan under my weight. " Whatever you do, please don't collapse on me." I told them. I got to the spacious attic and looked around. There was nothing but boxes upon boxes up there. Well, a bed and a closet were shoved in the corner also. Obviously the old owners of the house had some stuff they hadn't wanted to bring along with them on the move. I pushed a web out of my face, no one was up here.

" Bella?" I jumped and whirled around, straight into Edward's arms.

" Don't do that!" I cried, slapping his arm. He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head.

" Sorry love." He whispered. I tilted my head and glanced up. That whisper was the same one I'd been hearing. I went to scream as soon as my eyes locked on the crimson orbs in front of me, but Christopher clamped a hand over my mouth and tisked me. " Now now, we must not have that!" He said playfully. I growled and grabbed his hand, throwing it off my mouth. Then I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against one of the wall. He threw his head back with laughter, his eyes sparkling with amusement. " Oh no wonder my brother likes you! You are rough, like a lioness."

" Where is my daughter?" I snarled. " What did you do with her?" He waved his hand, mine still around his throat.

" Don't worry, she's safe with me. Safe in Chicago." He chuckled at the sight of my wide eyes. " That's right Bella. I can be at two places at once. Call it my. . . Gift." His eyes flashed and suddenly I was holding thin air. I fell forward, but managed to find my balance and swing around. His hair was slightly in front of his eyes, he had the same build as my lover. God, he looked exactly like Edward!

" How?" I stammered, not understanding.

" Bella my love, after a century of plotting revenge on one's brother, one has a lot of time to perfect the dark arts. They help oh, so much." He responded.

" One is going to get their ass kicked if they don't let my daughter go!" I spat, charging towards him. He laughed once again, his smile illuminating his face.

" Have you checked on Edward lately?" He questioned innocently. My heart dropped. It dropped even lower when I heard Alice scream her brother's name. Christopher waved me goodbye, then he was gone. I rushed down the steps and into our room. Alice was looking outside of our window, her face full of horror.

" Edward!" She yelled again, then she grabbed hold of the window and positioned herself. I watched as she jumped down to the grass below her. I peered out the window and gasped. Edward was motionless, his eyes open and staring. He looked dead. I mimicked Alice's actions, and jumped myself. As soon as I landed safely on the ground, I threw myself onto Edward. I put a hand on his cheek and called out his name, over and over again.

" Edward please," I begged. " What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle as soon as he ran outside. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

" I don't, I don't know." He whispered, looking down at his son. I gritted my teeth and shook him hard.

" Edward, Edward snap out of it!" I shouted at him. Then my thoughts flew to Raven. She could help us. I jumped up and slung him over my shoulders.

" Where are you going?" Esme asked me, her face whiter than usual.

" To get help. Stay here, he may come back."

" Who?" Rosalie spoke up, fear for her brother showing on her face.

" Christopher." I replied, then took off on a dead run.

I pounded on the front door of the cabin, screaming Raven's name. She threw the door open and her eyes opened wide as soon as she saw Edward. " Come in." She told me quietly, stepping aside to allow me passage. I rushed inside and gently put him on the couch. There was no difference in his position. He was still motionless, his eyes staring at me. I kissed him softly and let out a dry sob.

" Help him." I begged her. " Please tell me you can help him." She rushed up the stairs and I heard a door slamming open. I gripped his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. " Hold on Edward. I know you are still in there. Just, just hold on." Then I felt it. It was the faintest of touches, but I could feel his hand start to close over mine. I grinned and let out a laugh. " That's right baby, I'm right here!" Again, I heard the harsh movements Raven was making upstairs. I only hoped she could help. She had to be able to help.

" Okay." She breathed, running down the steps. A book was underneath her arm and she had candles. " I think I know what's wrong with him." She said, more to herself than to me. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a blood packet out of her refrigerator and threw it in the microwave.

" What is it?" I asked her, my eyes lifting from Edward to meet hers. She plopped down on the chair and put the three candles on the table in front of us. Then she opened the book and skimmed through the pages.

" I think, someone has frozen his muscles. Where did you find him?"

" Underneath our window. Like-"

" Someone pushed him." She finished for me. I quietly agreed and watched as she let out an 'aha' and put the book on the table. Then she darted up to get the blood out of the microwave.

" Well, does that mean you can fix it?" I asked her. She nodded her head and put the blood packet on the table along with everything else.

" It won't be easy, but I can. Whoever did this has been meddling in some serious dark magic."

" It was Christopher." Her eyes snapped up and she put a hand on her mouth.

" What?" She whispered. " How? I thought-"

" He was in two places at once." I explained to her. She leaned back in the chair and let out a bitter chuckle.

" I knew it. The bastard." She mumbled. Then she shook her head and went back to what she was doing. I watched as she stared at the candles intensely, then I jumped when one lit.

" How did you do that?" I asked her incredulously.

" Oh, that's first rate stuff. I'll explain it to you sometime." She muttered, her eyes on the book in front of her now. " Harmony, purity, and peace. Check. Let me see." She got back up and rummaged through some of her pots and pans, finally pulling out a small glass container. She smiled and rinsed it out. I kept my eyes locked on what she was doing. First she filled the container halfway with water, then she dropped a small bit of the wax from each candle into it. I watched as she pricked her finger and dabbed in three drops of blood.

" Umm. . . Isn't blood magic like, evil?" I questioned her sheepishly. She chuckled and shook her head no.

" Most people think that, but no. It just closes the potion to me and only me. It's like a branding seal. Now," she picked up a piece of paper and began to read the words. The water started to churn, then it became a light blue color.

" Amazing. . . " I said quietly. She dipped her hand in the water and began to run it over Edward's body. All the while she was quietly muttering some words, an incantation I supposed. Soon Edward groaned and Raven backed away. He weakly lifted his arms, moved his legs, and then finally sat up. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

" Bella," he sighed and wrapped me up in a huge hug. " I could hear everything, feel everything. I just couldn't move. It was. . . Annoying." He frowned. " Oh my sweet Bella." He kissed my deeply and then turned his attention to Raven. She was grinning, her hair shining against the light. She threw him the packet of blood and watched him slice it open, then down it in seconds. She had guessed just how famished he would be after using all his energy from the spell against him. She interested me, her and her magic. I wondered how it all worked. But, that was for another time. I put my head on his shoulder and stroked his back.

" Don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head, causing a shudder to run up my spine. Christopher had done the same thing. How did he know that's what Edward did to comfort me? Had he stalked us? Another shiver ran through me and I pushed all thoughts of him aside.

" Thank you Raven, I can't express to you how much I-" She held up a hand and smiled.

" Don't even say it, I know. It's no problem. Just. . . Just be careful next time you hear something." She warned him. He smiled and agreed, then he cradled me in his arms and we walked home.


	17. Chapter 17 When it rains

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Paramore.**

**Chapter 17- When it rains**

**And when it rains,**

**On this side of town it touches, everything.**

**Just say it again and mean it.**

**We don't miss a thing.**

**You made yourself a bed**

**At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**

**And convinced yourself that**

**It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

I watched Edward's chest rise and fall slowly; even though the breathing wasn't needed, it was a habit. I smiled and put my hand on his chest, kissing his neck. It took three hours to convince the Cullen family Edward was okay. He explained that as soon as he ran into the room, Christopher shut the door on him and blew something into his face. He said it was some blue powder, which I stored in the back of my brain to look up at Raven's later. It was scary that we were so vulnerable, even though it didn't seem like we were. " What are you thinking about?" Edward said softly, running his finger down my arm. I looked up into his eyes and shrugged my shoulders as best as I could while laying down.

" I was just scared, you scared me." I replied quietly. His topaz eyes stared down at me lovingly and he kissed me passionately, his tongue stroking my teeth. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him closer to me. He pulled away and I could see the desire in his eyes. I grinned and put my finger on his lips, tracing them. " What would I do without you?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

" Don't worry Bella, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Amber glows from the setting sun striped the floor in our room. Stars were starting to peak out, their burn not as bright as when midnight is around.

" Promise?"

" Of course." I shook my head and frowned slightly, the rays of the falling sun hitting our bed.

" No, say it, say you promise." I responded. He laid his head on my chest and took a deep breath. Then he looked up at me, his topaz eyes searing into mine.

" I promise." He told me strongly, and then he reached up and pressed his lips to mine. He moved his kisses down to my neck, his teeth nibbling at my skin. " I'll never leave you again." His lips barely touched my flesh with his words. " Never." I put my hands on his back and let out a soft moan while he bit at my skin. I closed my eyes and grinned. A memory flashed through my head, the first kiss between Edward and I. How perfect. Maybe this gift wasn't so bad after all. . .

I peered into a mirror, dust was deeply imbedded in the creasing. On the back it read Raven's full name; it was from Christopher. I heard her come back into the room so I scrambled to put the mirror back. She laughed and took it from my hands, gazing at it. I could see the warmth in her eyes. " You really loved him didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded and let out a long sigh. Then she put the mirror back in the back of the bookshelf. I'd been there for two hours, and I almost had my gift under wraps. Well, at least under wraps enough so that I didn't just touch random people and see something from their lives. She taught me how to block an incoming memory, and how to call a specific one. It was pretty easy, which was a surprise to me. Now, she was teaching me about herself. It was very interesting. She'd done three potions for me, and taught me some of the basics of witchcraft. She explained to me that her whole family had magic blood, those were her exact words, magic blood. It meant that magic ran through her bloodstream, which made her a witch. It was all very informative.

" He wasn't always like this," she said, tearing me from my thoughts. I glanced up at her and saw her staring into a picture. It was of them on a boat in the middle of a lake. It was an overcast day, perfect for a vampire. " He was good, a good man." She continued. I scooted closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Maybe I felt such a strong connection to her because of Christopher; because I was dating her ex-lover's brother. Or maybe, I was imagining the whole thing. That was highly possible.

" How did you meet him?" I questioned. I couldn't believe someone so good as her, went out with someone so. . . evil. She shook her head and wiped a stray tear before it could fall down her cheek.

" He isn't evil, he's just bitter. So bitter. . . " Her voice trailed off. A couple minutes later she cleared her throat and looked at me. " I move around a lot when people start to get suspicious of how I heal people. I'd rather not start stake burning again. Well, in one town I was someone people called when they didn't have enough money to get to the doctor. I would give them some herbal remedies and send them on their way. Well one woman came to me, and I could tell she was dying. There was nothing I could do for her. So I packed her into my car, and brought her to the hospital, hoping maybe they could help. Before I got there, the woman passed out on me.

" Of course, I couldn't get her out of the car once I was at the hospital. That was when Christopher ran up and took her out of the car like it was nothing. I ran with him into the emergency room and then I was forced to wait in the waiting area. I noticed he was also there, sitting in a car. I sat next to him and thanked him for helping me. That's when I noticed how cold he was. Instantly, I knew he was a vampire. I'd seen a few, so I knew the signs. Cold, pale, contact wearer." She paused, her eyes starting to glaze over. She was getting lost in her memories, I knew how that was. She shook her head, a tear making his way down her face. She looked to the floor and let out a small cry, " I can't." I understood, it hurt to remember. No matter how over someone you thought you were, it didn't stop the pain from remembering them. I still had my hand on her shoulder, so I decided to just peek in. It would be easier to her. I closed my eyes and called forth the gift. Memories started to swirl around my mind, I waited until I found the right one. Pulling it from the others, I watched.

Everything happened as Raven said it did. I saw her help the woman into the car and start to drive. Then I saw the woman's eyes roll into the back of her head and she passed out; I could feel the fear spilling from Raven. She pulled into the hospital driveway and opened the backseat door, trying to pull the woman out. Christopher moved her aside and removed the woman from the car as if she weighed ten pounds. Raven ran after him into the emergency room, her face oddly calm. She was used to death, and it was clear. She walked into the waiting room and almost instantly spotted Christopher. She sat next to him and a chill ran up her spine. She was right, she had known right away what he was. I watched as she put a hand on his cheek, and slowly moved the contact in his eye. The dark brown it was changed into crimson. He smiled and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and lowered her hand. I could see it in their eyes, instant attraction. Raven went to back away but Christopher's arm was suddenly on her back, holding her. " Thank you for helping," she told him quietly. He smiled, his teeth flashing in the bright hospital light.

" Of course." He replied, his mouth turning slightly up. " It was no problem at all." I watched him put his free fingers on her cheek and caress them slightly. Oh he was good. I pulled out of the memory, closed my mind off and opened my eyes. Raven was smiling softly, her eyes on mine.

" That was good, you learn fast. That's good." She said, any trace of her sadness gone. She was back to being regular Raven. Well, as regular as a witch can be.

" Thanks." I smiled sheepishly and sat down on the carpeted floor. Raven pulled some books out of her shelf and put them before us. She started off talking about her family history, what special powers went down the line. The common one was healing. Some had telekinetic powers though, such as Raven. I thought that was pretty damn cool; until she told me about the cousin who could throw fire. That just topped them all. While she was telling me of her family line, I began to wonder just what Christopher did to make her so angry. I remembered she said that her family had died at his hand. But, if I asked would that be invading too much?

" What's on your mind?" She said suddenly. I jumped slightly, her laugh rang around me. Damn, she's managed to spook me. Of course these days, it wasn't all that hard.

" I was just wondering. . . What happened with Christopher and your family?" I wouldn't find anything out if I wasn't brave enough to ask. She sighed and closed the book in her hands, scooting her back to the wall beside the bookshelf. " You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I added quickly. I didn't want her thinking she had to spill her life story to me. I was just a curious person by nature.

" Well, not everyone in my family has powers. And some who do, deny them so much that eventually the powers are so weak they're worthless. Only my sister, my cousin and I were the ones left with strong magic in us. My brother had some weak power, but nothing like us. I brought Christopher one day to my family, to meet them. To help them see that not everyone who was a vampire was evil. The next day," she stopped, it seemed like her voice gave out to. " I can't talk about it Bella. . . I thought I could but, but I just can't. So, just, look for yourself okay?" She whispered. I nodded my head and put my hand on her shoulder. Memories flashed, whirling before my closed eyelids. There was blood, so much blood. Screams filtered their way into my mind. I shuddered as the memory kept playing, my throat closing up as soon as I saw the final moment of the memory. I bent over and felt blood work its way up my throat. Raven put her hand on my back and I felt the urge to throw up smoothen, and soon I was better. I swallowed and looked at her, her heart was beating in her chest.

" I'm so sorry Raven." I whispered. " I can't, I can't imagine going through that." She shook her head and stood up, her actions shaky.

" I think you should go Isabella, I need to rest. I'm sorry," she said to me. I could see the tears falling down her face. Twice in one day I'd made her cry. Damn my curious nature.

" It's okay Raven. Thank you for helping me. It's better now, easier." I responded, giving her a warm hug. " Let me know if you need anything."

" I will. . . We leave tomorrow afternoon right?"

" Yeah. We'll come get you."

" Sounds good to me." She opened the door for me and stepped aside, wiping away her tears quickly. " I'll see you tomorrow." I said a quick goodbye and then started off through the forest between her house and the Cullens. The sun shone brightly; I could hear the animals chattering away in the deep green trees. It was oddly peaceful. I watched a squirrel run up a tree, a nut hidden in it's mouth. I could feel all the blood churning, their smells mixing in the air around me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, my hunger flashing quickly but then faded away. I was content. I could hear a small stream nearby, and seeing as how I was expected to be at Raven's a little longer I made my way to it. The water was a clear blue, I could see the fish swimming underneath it. I sat down on one of the only dry rocks by the stream and skimmed my finger over the surface. My grandmother always told me that when it rained, you could be sure of the rainbow waiting for you on the other side. I gazed up to the sky, my skin glittering from the sun. I'd had enough rain for the last couple weeks. I found myself secretly looking for that rainbow. After a half hour, I stood and finished my path back home. Edward was at the door to meet me. I swept my arms around his neck and he twirled my around, kissing my deeply. In my head I could hear Bayleen. ' One more day Bella, one more day.' I thought silently as Edward led me back into the house. 'One more day before you get your rainbow.'

**Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)**

**Take these chances, we'll make it somehow**

**And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)**

**Just turn it around.**

**A/N: Okay, I'll go into further detail about the dream later on in the story. There's not many chapters left. Maybe five. If that. I forgot to tell you guys that each chapter name, is the title of the song. And then the band or singer is in the disclaimer. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and please review and let me know your thoughts about everything. If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll do my best to answer them :) **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	18. Chapter 18 On your own

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to u2.**

**Chapter 18- Sometimes you can't make it on your own **

**And it's you when I look in the mirror**

**And it's you that makes it hard to let go**

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

**Sometimes you can't make it**

**The best you can do is to fake it**

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

A small duffel bag sat at the bottom of the steps for me. Edward's was already in Raven's car. We had decided to let her drive. Simply because we would've gone way too fast for her. We would survive a car accident, she wouldn't. Everyone gathered around the living, our faces all solemn. A part of me didn't want to leave them; I wanted to stay in the safety of my new home with my new family. But, my daughter was out there with (in my point of view) a psychopath. Alice and Jasper were the first to give us hugs. Jasper's was loose, and all he said was, " Good luck Bella." Alice on the other hand, held me so tight if I was human I wouldn't have been able to breathe.

" You be careful, you hear me! I don't want to hear about you two doing something stupid. Just get Bayleen and get out." She said, her voice stern. I assured her we would be okay, even though I had no clue as to whether we would be. At the last moment I had a vision. It was all dark, and I heard a whimpering in the corner. I quickly pulled away, a soft smile on my face so as not to alert Alice that something was wrong. Emmett and Rosalie stepped up next. Emmett grabbed me and wrapped me into a huge bear hug. He messed up my hair and told me that if anything went wrong, I shouldn't hesitate to call him.

" I'll be up there quicker than a grizzle bear on a fish." He told me, his eyes glaring into mine.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind Emmett." I replied, finally managing to wiggle out of his grasp. I held out my hand to Rosalie, seeing as how we never got along. But to my surprise she grabbed me and embraced me tightly.

" You've made my brother happier than I've ever seen him. Take care of him for me okay?" She asked. I nodded my head, it was all I could do. I was too shocked to say anything. Rosalie hugged me. It was so strange, so unexpected, so sisterly. Carlisle and Esme were the hardest to say goodbye too. If she could've, Esme would've been bawling. She was halfway through saying goodbye to us when she ran off, her hand covering her mouth. Carlisle smiled sympathetically and gave me a hug. Then he turned to Edward.

" Be careful son." Was all he said. Edward nodded and hugged his father. Raven was leaning against the door, watching us. It was slightly unnerving, but I trusted her. After our goodbyes, we got into her green jeep. Edward grasped my hand tightly and gave it a small squeeze. The Cullen house disappeared from our view. I knew both of us were secretly hoping that wasn't the last time we saw them. Raven popped a cd into the player and music began to flow through the car. It was oddly relaxing music, even though here and there the main singer screamed a bit. I liked it. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He put his head on mine and we just sat there, comforting each other without words.

**We fight all the time**

**You and I...that's alright**

**We're the same soul**

The drive was silent all the way to the airport. Each of us were mentally preparing for the task at hand. As soon as we got into the airport parking lot, Raven pulled into a spot and we hopped out of the car. A friend of hers was going to pick it up in the morning and take it back to the cabin. I wasn't sure how they'd be getting home, and I had no intention of asking. We each grabbed our duffel bag and walked into the loud airport. The noise from the humans was sort of like an annoying buzz in my ear. I could hear a conversation that was taking place inside a store. It was definitely going to take some getting used to. We sat around for an hour and a half after getting checked through all the security. Then, it was time to board the plane. Thankfully I had brought a book along with me. Otherwise I would've sat there the whole ride thinking about everything that could go wrong. Mr. Darcy and Lizzie would certainly help calm my nerves a little. Edward, Raven and I all shared a row. Raven got the window seat. She wouldn't sparkle if by some chance the shade slipped. I was in between her and Edward because I hated aisle seats. You always get hit with the cart. Sure, it wouldn't hit me, but it would be annoying as hell. So I stuck Edward in the aisle. He hadn't complained one bit.

A half hour into the flight, I closed my book and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He started to run his fingers over my hand, as if memorizing the lines in my palm. I shivered from the contact, and kissed his cheek softly. He turned his head and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and gently stroked his cheek with my finger. " I'm scared." I whispered. He sighed and I could see his eyes darken just a little.

" So am I," he replied.

" Really?"

" Of course. I have no clue what my brother is capable of." I nodded my head and put my head back on his shoulder. As soon as I closed my eyes, I called to my gift. Memories swirled in front of my closed eyelids. I flipped through them, as if I was flipping through a book, and finally landed on one I wanted to see. It was Edward's and Christopher's tenth birthday. They looked so happy, playing around like two twin brothers would. I smiled as I watched them. Looking at them it was hard to believe that one was my boyfriend and the other was the monster who took my daughter. They both looked so cute and innocent. But I knew that innocence fades; theirs just faded all too quick. I let out a tiny laugh when I saw Edward playfully push his brother down. Christopher held out a hand for Edward to grab, and when he did, pulled him down also. They wrestled around, tumbling over grass and weeds, their laughter coating the air. Soon his mother opened the front door and told them it was time for supper. She was beautiful, I could see Edward in her face. I pulled out of the memory and opened my eyes. Edward was looking down at me, his eyes sorrowful.

" What's wrong?" I asked him. I sat up and cleared my throat. Maybe I made it too obvious when I used my powers. Maybe he was angry I'd been peeking in and looking at his personal memories. He just shook his head and kissed the back of my hand.

" It's nothing love," he replied. " Don't worry about me." I rolled my eyes and let out a tiny scoff.

" I won't worry about you if you won't worry about me." I responded, my eyes locked on his. He sighed and nodded his head.

" I know," he whispered. I squeezed his hand and ran my free hand through his hair.

" Talk to me Edward."

" I just hate not remembering. I have a brother I forgot all about; it's just hard. I wish I could see my memories like you can." He chuckled bitterly and leaned his head against the back of the seat. " You could say I'm a little jealous," he said quietly. I sat back, keeping my hand tightly in his. I left him to his thoughts. Sometimes all you need is a little alone time to feel better. I turned my attention to Raven. She was listening to her mp3, her lips moving silently with the music. I could hear it faintly. It was the same band we'd been listening to in the car. I tapped her shoulder, making her jump a little. She let out a breath and smiled.

" Jumpy?" I teased, my eyebrow arched. She shrugged her shoulders and removed her headphones from her ears.

" I just can't believe how much he's changed." She replied softly.

" You really loved him didn't you?"

" Yeah, I really did. He was. . . Everything I'd ever dreamed of wanting," she smiled, her face warm. I could feel her energy buzzing around her, but she was content. For a couple moments she was silent, drifting in her own little world. Then she said, " I wanted him to change me. He got angry, said I should value my humanity. But I told him that, none of that mattered. All that mattered was him." She looked directly at me. I could tell from the look in her eyes that there was more she wanted to say, but wasn't sure if she should. Her eyes flicked to Edward quickly and she smiled sheepishly. Oh. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder and it was like her energy smacked into me. I inhaled sharply and quickly called upon the gift. She closed her eyes and suddenly it was like I was seeing through her. My body stiffened and I watched as the scene she'd picked for me to watch unfolded. . .

_Rain poured down, sliding down the windows and pounding on the roof. Raven was seated on her couch, a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands and her legs folded underneath her. Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly someone pounded on the door. Raven jumped, her thoughts torn from her. She put her coffee down on the table and opened the door. Christopher stood there, rain running down his body. Raven scoffed and leaned against the door. She tried to ignore the fact that Christopher looked handsome standing there, with the rain sliding down his statue-esque body. He'd run after she told him he wanted her to change her. She hadn't heard from him in a week. She'd been worried sick, and now here he was like nothing ever happened. " What do you want Christopher?" She asked. That's when he collapsed She caught him, almost falling herself. She let out a groan and somehow managed to drag him to the couch. She kicked the door closed behind her and sat down beside him. She put her hand on his forehead and winced. He was burning hot. He let out a tiny moan of pain and whimpered. _

_" It hurts," he cried. _

_" What did you do? What happened to you?" She answered her own question as soon as she saw the pool of blood on his shirt. " Someone shot you with dead man's blood?" He nodded his head, looking at her weakly._

_" I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her hand in his. She smacked his chest and then darted up. She knew he needed blood, and lots of it, to battle out the poisonous blood. She grabbed five packets out of the fridge and stuck them all in the microwave. _

_" What did you do Christopher? Who did you piss off now? I told you to stop your games! But no, you don't listen to me. God forbid you listen to reason!" She exclaimed, her face burning with anger. Christopher sat himself up, a look of pain on his face. He shook his head and licked his lips as the odor of the warming blood lingered into the living room._

_" He's back." Raven froze, not even blinking his eyes. She knew who 'he' was. The microwave beeped from behind her, signaling that the blood was done heating. She robotically turned and grabbed the packets from the glass dish, then took them into the living room. She handed them to Christopher and watched him slice one open and drink it. _

_" How?" She questioned him. " How did he find you? I thought you said that-"_

_" Willie heard someone mention my name at some bar. He told them he knew me and soon enough they beat everything out of him." Christopher cut in, his eyes black. " They killed my friend because of me," he whispered. " I was the one who found him. Thrown like trash in an alley. They grabbed his heart straight out of his chest Raven! His eyes were open, like he didn't even see it coming!" He let out a dry sob and fell into her arms. Raven ran her hand up and down his back, tears falling from her own eyes. Willie didn't deserve death. He may have been a slimy vampire, but he was loyal to those he was close to. Including Christopher. _

_" Chris, you have to get out of here. You can't let him find you." She told him. An ache started to build in her chest. She didn't want him to leave. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she loved him with everything she had. Sure, he did stupid shit, got involved with dangerous people. But he never got her involved, he kept her safe. She felt safer inside his arms than she did anywhere else. He looked up, his eyes still black. Not only with hunger, but also with desire. She swallowed and bit back the urge to just let go. _

_" I can't leave you. They'll come after you too. Willie. . . They know about you Raven." She sighed and held another packet in front of him. It wouldn't help if he drank her himself right then and there. _

_" You need to drink. I'll go look through my books. There's something in there about your situation. Just. . . Drink." He nodded his head and watched her as he tipped the liquid into his mouth. She watched some dribble down his chin and land on his neck. She held out her finger and wiped it up. He took her finger and licked the blood of. She closed her eyes and felt him press his lips to her. The metallic taste of blood entered her mouth as they kissed. She pushed him back and wiped her mouth. The taste was still there. " Drink Chris. I'll be upstairs." She stood up and left him to drink. _

_The floor was hard beneath her. Various books were open and strewn over the floor. But finally, she'd found a potion for fighting dead man's blood. It would hurt, but it would get the poison out. Otherwise, Chris would die. Which was probably what Vlad was hoping for. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She'd never actually met a vampire named Vlad, but she always thought if someone did they'd be one giant pansy. But, Vlad wasn't. He put fear behind his name. He was a true monster, the ones her family had hunted so long ago. The floor creaked behind her and she smiled. " Nice try Chris," she called out. She heard him sigh and then he was beside her. He looked a little better, and he wasn't as hot. She held out the page from her book and told him what had to be done. He nodded his head and laid down, his bare chest staring at her. He was sculpted, and she loved running her fingers over his marble muscles. She wondered if his twin Edward had them briefly. She pushed the thought aside and grabbed her silver knife. Silver hurt vampires worse than actual bullets, but it wouldn't kill them. Not much would. She held the point down at his wound and cut into it. He winced and tensed, his teeth grounded together. _

_" Shit," he mumbled. " Did you have to use silver?"_

_" Yes, suck it up." She answered, making the wound deep. She dropped some clear liquid into the wound and waited for the blood to turn black. Sure enough, a couple moments later his red venom started to bubble and a black liquid rushed out of the wound, pouring into the floor. Raven grimaced and slit her arm with the knife. She said a small incantation and then squeezed a few drops into his wound. Then, the wound closed up, and he was as cold as ever. She smiled and wiped up the black blood from on the floor. She was sure it would leave a stain. A clap of thunder rumbled, lightning flashed. _

_" Thank you Raven. I'm sorry. I couldn't come here, I wouldn't risk you. But-" She put a finger to his lips and nodded her head. She understood. She closed her book and stood, her finger still on his velvety smooth lips. She put her lips close to his and let out a soft breath. _

_" I know Christopher," she said quietly. Then their lips met, in a wild frenzy of untamed desire. She wound her arms across his neck and shivered from the contact. He laughed into the kiss and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, she had to break the kiss and come up for air. His hands lingered on the flesh of her waist and soon, lifted her shirt clear off. She grinned and pulled him closer to her. Then, her grin faded and she kissed him softly. " I love you Chris. Don't you dare leave me. You understand?" He was reluctant to nod his head, but he finally did. Another rumble of thunder tore through the bedroom, and lightning flashed on both their faces. . . _

I pulled myself out of the memory before it got way too personal for me to watch. Tears were gliding down Raven's face and she let out a small cry. Then she cleared her throat and removed her hand from my shoulder. The connection between us was instantly broken and I felt her energy slid back to her. It left me feeling kind of empty. " Two weeks later my mother, my cousin and my sister was dead. We all lived at the cabin. They were sent from my family in Europe. My mother, my father, my sister and myself were the only ones to live here. But once my cousin started showing a strong power equal to my mother, sister and me; her family sent her here. Soon after my father was killed in a boating accident. After my family was killed, I was disowned from the family." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and my mouth fell slightly open.

" Why?" I asked her.

" They found out I'd been dating a vampire, who eventually led to the demise of my family. I was a traitor in their eyes." I thought back to the memory I'd seen of her family's death. And Christopher had said people were looking after him. . .

" Raven, where were you on the day they were killed?"

" Christopher had called me, told me to meet him where he stayed. I went, and when he didn't show up, I went back home. There I found," her voice trailed off and I nodded my head. She found Christopher standing over her dead mother, her blood on his lips. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts from my head. Because of everything I'd learned, Christopher was starting to look less like a monster in my eyes. He just seemed like a lost soul. Broken from being abused for years.

" Why were you with him?" She smiled softly and put her earphones back in her ears.

" Because Bella, sometimes you can't make it on your own." She replied simply and started the music back up. I watched her close her eyes and get as comfortable as she could. Edward was still laying beside me, looking like he was sleeping, but of course he wasn't. I was left in the silence with my thoughts. And all of them were telling me that maybe, just maybe, I'd thought wrong about Christopher. . .

**Listen to me now**

**I need to let you know**

**You don't have to go it alone**

**A/N: Wow, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long haha. But, it just kind of came to me. So, I hope you all liked it! Only 3 more chapters left. That's right, only 3. I'm probably not going to do a sequel. I'll just tie everything together in the end most likely. Well, review and let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	19. Chapter 19 My last breath

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Evanescence.**

**Chapter 19- My last breath**

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

I could not get a taxi to stop for the life of me. They just whizzed past, ignoring my calls. I hadn't been in an extremely busy city for quite some time, so Chicago was almost a shock to me. People bumped into me approximately every three seconds. Then, they'd look at me like I'd just jumped in their way. The worst part was all the scents, all the blood. It took everything I had not to jump someone. In fact, Edward had to stop me once. I'd almost tackled a man. I clenched my fists and pushed the intoxicating smells away; trying my best to ignore them. " How are you holding up?" Raven asked me, also trying to get a taxi to stop.

" Just spiffy." I answered. The next thing I heard was someone growling, low and strong. I was about to ask who it was when I realized it'd been me. Oops. Maybe I was a tad more hungry than we'd expected.

" Edward-" Raven drawled warningly. " I'll catch the taxi, just keep an eye on her." They exchanged a couple more words, but I wasn't really paying attention. No, I was too busy seeing red; literally. Everywhere I looked I could see the blood pouring out, waiting for me to drink it. It was churning underneath the flesh, so vibrant and full of life. I wanted to feel the life slip into my mouth and energize me. It scared a part of me, how I was acting. But to another part of me it was simply natural. I was the predator, and they were the prey. Edward's hand gripped my elbow and he turned me to him.

" Bella, stay with me." He said, his voice warm. " You can get through this. I know it's hard but, everything will be okay." I nodded my head, but didn't quite believe him. I licked my lips and shuddered slightly. I could practically feel the blood rushing down my throat; sickly sweet and wonderful.

Unbelievably, we got a taxi shortly after. The driver was a portly man who reeked of sweat and old pizza. He wasn't appetizing; even his blood smelled. . . sour. I held Edward's hand and felt the hunger in me subside slightly. At least it didn't feel like I would jump someone at the drop of a pin. He struck conversation with Edward, I wasn't paying attention yet again. Instead, I was looking around, marveling in the city. This was where Edward had grown up. Maybe he'd walked the streets that were passing us, maybe if I tried I could trace his old steps with mine. I smiled at the thought and leaned against him. For some reason, I felt closer to him than before. I wrapped my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He smiled, but didn't stop his chat with the driver. Soon, we stopped in front of the hotel. A doorman stood at the door, waiting to help people inside.

The hotel lobby showed the overall elegance of the hotel. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, a wrap around set of stairs led to another level. The walls were a rich red with a gold trim, the furniture matched the walls. A fireplace was in the center of a small waiting room. It seemed like a good place to be when it was cold out or snowing. Raven went up to the front desk to get our keys (we were all staying in one room) while Edward and I inspected the hotel room. His eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like he was trying hard to remember something. I put my hand on his shoulder and asked, " Are you okay?" For a second he didn't say anything, it was like he wasn't there. But then he shook his head and cleared his throat.

" Yeah, I'm okay. It's just. . . it seems familiar. Like I've been here before." He answered me. I twirled a piece of his copper hair around my finger and pursed my lips.

" Well, maybe you have." He looked at me, his eyes a little wide.

" Do you think maybe you could search through my memories and see? Then maybe you could, I don't know, bring the memory forward. So I can see it. So I can remember."

" Edward, I don't know if I can do that." He turned to me, taking my hands in his.

" Please Bella, can't you try?" He kissed me and then put a finger on my cheek. " Please," he pleaded me quietly. I knew how much he wanted to remember his childhood. How forgetting things had killed him a little inside. I couldn't just sit there and tell him no. So I sat us down on a couch in the lobby living room and put my hand on his cheek. I took a final look into his topaz eyes and then closed my eyes. I called the gift silently, waiting for the memories to swirl around like they always did. After a few seconds I found the hotel in a memory. Through Edward's little eyes it was huge. I half expected the memory to be in black and white seeing as how it was over a century ago. It was like watching a movie from the early 1900's but in color. The hotel was almost the same, except the walls were white and the floors weren't the marble they were now. They were a smooth wood. He was visiting an aunt with his brother and mother. I slowly pulled out of the memory, but didn't open my eyes. Instead I reached out and mentally pushed the memory forward, hoping it would reach the front of Edward's mind. I heard him gasp and that's when I opened my eyes. His eyes were a little clouded over and he was staring intently at something I couldn't see.

" That's him, that's Christopher." He breathed, still watching the memory. " Bella, this is amazing," he whispered. " Thank you."

" Of course." I replied. Raven walked up, the pass cards to our room in her hand. She smiled and pointed to Edward.

" You figured out how to let him see his locked up memories? That's talent there Bells." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

" Actually, it was pretty easy." Edward snapped his eyes to me and grinned. Then he wrapped me in a tight embrace and whispered that he loved me in my ear. Raven rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. " Shut up." I mumbled to her. " You're just jealous." We got into a elevator and rode it up to the third floor. From there we found our room, number 314, and opened the door. It was beautiful inside. The carpet was a rich green, the beds were comfortable and there was even a small balcony. The tub was big enough to fit two people, and the sinks were a pink marble. It was all so. . . extravagant. Raven bounced up and down on the bed, she didn't really tell us why. But I'd learned not to ask too many questions around her. She was just. . . herself. I smiled and sat my bag on the bed Edward and I would be sharing. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed.

" What?" Edward asked, his hand on the small of my back.

" I just want Bayleen back." I responded quietly, laying my head on his shoulder. Hunger once again flared in me and I groaned. " And something to eat," I added. He nodded his head and we left the hotel. Hopefully there was a big enough park for me to feed at.

The rabbit was still, like it knew I was there. I put another foot forward, careful of where to step. We'd found a nice, isolated park for me to feed at. So far, I'd gotten three bunnies. As much as I hated to kill them, I was just too damn hungry to let them go. Finally, I pounced. My elbow hit the bunny right at the neck, snapping it. I held it up and sank my teeth in quickly. I didn't want the blood to get cold. The warm liquid rushed into my mouth and I let out a soft moan. It was so sweet, and slid down my throat like water. I tossed the rabbit aside, my hunger was still flaring. I needed more than four bunnies to satisfy me. " Hun, we may have to stop at the zoo. I'm sure one tiger won't rouse too much suspicion." I complained. Edward sighed and looked around. Blood dribbled down his chin. I licked it off and laid my head on his shoulder. " Please?"

" I'm afraid we may. It's just so dangerous." He replied.

" Oh come on, we're as fast as lightning. I'm sure we can kill a few animals and be back before anyone notices." He reluctantly agreed and we started towards the nearest zoo. But that's when I noticed something. There was a tree, tall and looming over a small wooden bench. I'd been here before. I whirled around, facing the shrubs and greenery we'd just stepped out of. I could practically see the vampire coming out. I gasped and almost lost my balance. " Edward, this is where Christopher was taken! This is the park!"

" Are you sure?" He asked, looking around. I nodded my head and licked my lips, the taste of blood still on them.

" I'm positive. You were laying here," I pointed to the ground and looked at him. " Christopher was fighting Vlad in the bushes. You couldn't do anything because he had you under his. . . spell, for lack of a better word." He started to say something when I put a finger to his lips. On the tree, there was something attached to a branch. Some bottle, just sitting there. I frowned and jumped, my hand grabbing the bottle easily.

" A message in a bottle," Edward mused bitterly. " Wonder who it's from."

" You know who it's from. Your brother." I told him, popping the cork out. Inside was a piece of parchment paper, the writing look elegant on it. I started to read. It mentioned how Bayleen was fine and would stay that way as long as we came to an abandoned warehouse. Only us, no family. It was signed with just, ' Chris'. I wondered if he knew Raven had been peeking in on him. If he knew that she was here. The directions to the warehouse were on a separate sheet of paper. There was also a drawing from Bayleen. A sob escaped from my lips and I held the picture in my arms. Edward took the letter and read it himself.

" She's okay Bella, I believe him about that."

" I know, I just want her back. Come on, let's go to the hotel and get Raven." I began to walk away, a mission evident in my stride.

" Bella, you need to feed." Edward called from behind me.

" I need my daughter more." I replied easily, not stopping my walk. I wasn't going to do anything until I could hug my daughter once more in my arms. Until I could smell her sweet scent and assure her everything would be fine. It would all end tonight.

**A/N: I hate filler chapters lol. Sorry this was kind of boring, but all the action will happen next chapter. Then there's just an epilogue left. It's sad that this is wrapping up, but considering it started out as a one-shot I think it's pretty damn good haha. Well, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think in the reviews you're going to leave for me :) haha. Because we all know faith loves her reviews. Oh, and just so you know, Vlad is the one who sired Christopher. Everything gets wrapped together in chapter 20. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	20. Chapter 20 All I need

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Within Temptation. **

**Chapter 20-All I need**

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace**

Raven was silent during the ride to the warehouse. I couldn't get a single word out of her. Just 'mhm's' and 'uh huh's'. The night sky fell over our rental car like a shroud. I kept fidgeting, but not from nervousness. No, I wasn't nervous, I was anxious. I'd waited so long to get my daughter back and I was finally going to. I could already feel her tiny arms around my neck. Edward must have known what I was thinking, because he squeezed my hand tightly. His eyes never traveling off the road. I smiled and gave him a soft squeeze in return. I knew this was hard for him also, what with him seeing his long lost brother after a century. That was enough to make anyone a tad anxious.

The road stretched out, seeming like it would never end. Suddenly, I spotted the branched off gravel road and nudged Edward. He nodded his head, letting me know he'd seen it also. Raven was staring out the window, her eyes glazed over. I wondered what she was thinking. Rocks flew to the windows from the road, making soft 'ping' noises against the glass. Soon I could see the shadow of the warehouse looming in front of us. It looked abandoned from in the distance, which it was except for Christopher and my daughter. A few lone lights were on, but they were in different places. One was on in the top right corner and another was flickering from the bottom left. We pulled up and parked in the overgrown grass, waiting a few seconds before exiting the car. We walked up to the front of the house, my hand in Edward's. Raven had her arms around herself, she was shivering slightly. " It's cold," she said once she stopped my eyes on her. I nodded my head, but still wondered if it was more than the cold making her tremble. I looked at the front door, and couldn't help but chuckle. Edward's and Raven's eyes were on me instantly.

" It just looks like some haunted house. Christopher's house of horrors," I joked, my smiled fading. Maybe I was the only one finding it humorous. I shrugged my shoulders and put a finger to the door. It opened with a long squeak. Yup, perfect haunted house material. Or rather, haunted warehouse. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, Edward brushed them away for me. I smiled and kept moving. The steps creaked underneath our steps. A staircase rose into darkness, a chill hung in the air.

" Where are they?" Edward asked, more to himself than either me or Raven.

" He wants you to find him." Raven stated, rubbing her arms. She looked like she was freezing. I frowned, I wasn't cold at all. Then I mentally smacked myself. I tugged on Edward's sweater and tilted my head towards Raven. He sighed and lifted the shirt above his head, I caught a flash of his pale skin and grinned. The shirt he had underneath was black, it looked odd next to his pale skin. But it showed off the muscles in his arm.

" Here," he told Raven while throwing her the sweater. She put it on and smiled softly.

" Thanks," she whispered.

" It's no problem. You saved my life, the least I could do is give you a sweater." He replied. Then he turned his attention back to the stairway and licked his lips. " Should we?"

" Well, it's either go up the creepy looking staircase, or wonder around the-" I stopped, my gaze landing on the slightly open basement door. I could see a light shining dimly from below. I knew that if I'd been human, I wouldn't have seen it. I was still getting used to my new vampire senses. Edward and Raven saw it a couple seconds after I stopped talking. Raven stepped beside me, looking a little warmer.

" Can you smell her?" She asked me.

" Who?" I asked back.

" Bayleen,"

" Oh, no. I can't. Oh my God, I can't! Edward-" He put a finger to my lips and smirked slightly. I felt like my heart was pounding in my chest, even though I knew it wasn't.

" Bella, he could be masking her scent behind something," he said quietly. I nodded my head, calming down just a little. He held my hand as we walked down the basement steps. I could feel my dead heart in my throat. Then I saw him. He was sitting on the cot I'd seen from Raven's crystal. His head was in his hands and he was bending over. He immediately looked up and I gasped. Edward tensed and I looked up. His face was blank, unreadable. I hated when he did that. Christopher smiled and stood up, the circles under his eyes were dark. He needed to feed. He was an exact match to Edward except for his eyes.

" Brother, how nice it is to see you again." Christopher said, bowing slightly. Edward gritted his teeth and released my hand.

" Where's my daughter?" I demanded to know. Christopher looked at me as if seeing me for the first time and was about to say something when he locked eyes with Raven. His jaw dropped and his eyes practically caved in.

" Raven," he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice and it stuck me like a knife. I cared for Christopher, and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe because his pain felt like Edward's. I faced Raven and saw a tear slide down her cheek. She was trembling again, but this time with rage. Her hands clenched and she let out a low breath.

" How could you?" She questioned him, her voice hard. " How could you do that to me?"

" Raven I-" She stopped him, sending him flying into the wall. I froze, I'd never seen her so angry before. Her eyes seemed black in the dim light. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. Christopher stood and wiped himself off. He tried to get near her again but she simply shoved him back down.

" Raven stop!" I exclaimed. " You're going to hurt him!" I paused, what was I saying? Why did I care what happened to him? He kidnapped my daughter! He'd hurt Edward! She turned to me, her eyes wide. Tears were falling down her face and she opened her mouth in surprise.

" You saw Bella! He tore them apart!" Her legs wobbled slightly but she didn't fall. Edward still next to me, as if he was unaware what to do. Then he took a few steps towards Christopher and held his hand out. Christopher looked up at him and laughed bitterly.

" What? You want to save me now brother?" He spat out the word and ignored Edward's hand.

" I don't-" Edward's voice faltered and he lowered his hand. " I don't know what happened. But I do know I wouldn't have let you get taken if I could've helped it." Christopher was about to say something when I stepped in front of Edward.

" It's true Christopher. He was under Vlad's spell. And I think you know that. You just want someone to blame." I told him. He shook his head and got up, his eyes burning like fire.

" No! He could've saved me! He let that monster take me," he shuddered. " I tried to protect him, but then Vlad took me and. . . " His voice trailed off, his eyes were staring off at something we couldn't see. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. Just what had he gone through? That's when I decided to look. I closed my eyes and his memories were just there. I didn't even have to call them. I looked, and shivered as I saw. Torture, he'd been tortured by Vlad. And Edward, he blamed him. I pulled out and threw myself on the ground, heaving. Edward had a hand on my back and he was whispering in my ear. I looked up and saw Christopher staring at me. His eyes seemed hollow. Then I saw Raven. He loved her so much.

" She makes everything okay," I whispered to him. He nodded and looked like he could cry.

" I didn't do it," he replied softly. I knew that, I'd seen it. I found myself feeling sorry for Christopher; I wasn't angry at him. He'd taken Bayleen because he needed to see Edward. Needed to know why he'd been put through hell. I scooted forward, so I was face to face with him. He put his head down and sighed. " I'm sorry for taking your daughter," he whispered. I nodded my head.

" As long as you didn't hurt her, I forgive you." I answered him. His head shot up, his eyes were wide.

" Re-really?"

" Yes." He smiled softly. He was like a lost child. The memories of blood, the beatings. . . I held back the bile and took his hand in mine. Edward gave me a questioning look. I bit my lip and stood up with Christopher. I put my hand on his face and was about to talk when he was slammed up against the wall. I whirled around and saw Raven standing there, literally hovering off the ground.

" No! He doesn't deserve your sympathy Isabella! He's a monster." I could see the pain in his eyes as she spoke. I shook my head and tried to help him off the wall, but he was stuck there.

" Raven stop this!" I shouted. " He didn't do anything, he wasn't the one who killed your parents!" She stopped, her feet touching the ground again.

" What?" She asked softly. Christopher fell to the ground, her hold on him gone. " Chris, is that true?"

" Yes," he replied. " I got there after Vlad had killed them. I didn't want to tell you it wasn't me."

" Why?"

" To protect you," I interrupted. " He's more like Edward than he thinks." I added bitterly, remembering the lengths Edward went to to protect me.

Her lip quivered; she'd never believed it was him all along. I watched as they ran to each other and he wrapped her inside his arms. She cried, telling him she was sorry. I put my hand on her back and on Edward's, then I let them both see what I saw. Edward opened his eyes in shock and turned to his twin.

" I'm so sorry." He told him.

" I need to blame someone. . . Vlad, he. . . he told me you didn't care. That that was why you just sat there. That you thought better me than you."

" If I could've done something I would've." I watched the brother's talk. Raven kissed Christopher's cheek and I thought back to the night he got hurt. Everything was working out. I smiled to myself, then asked Christopher where Bayleen was.

" Oh, she's upstairs sleeping," he told me sheepishly. "She was tired." We climbed the steps, and I thought what life would be like now that Edward's brother was back in his life.

No one saw the dripping lantern. . . And no one saw the candle fall. Because soon the house was going up in flames. Edward grabbed me, yelled for me to get outside. But I couldn't. Christopher pushed us out of the way of a beam, it fell right where we'd been standing. " Get outside!" He yelled. " I'll get Bayleen!" I saw him kiss Raven, and tell her he'd be right back. She ran outside, along with Edward and I. Through the smoke I could see Christopher, Bayleen laying in his arms. Her smell washed over me and the desire ripped through me. I growled and the animal in me slowly gave in. I faintly heard Raven yelling. Bayleen was on the ground, coughing from the smoke.

" Where is he?" Edward yelled, holding me back. I snarled and clawed at his arms. I was so hungry, so hungry.

" I don't know, he said something about a picture. I can't sense him Edward!" Raven yelled back. I swallowed and the hunger subsided a little. Bayleen was yelling. Raven held her in her arms, trying to soothe her. I let out a sob. I wanted to hold my child but I couldn't. Smoke rose over the house. . .

**Edward's POV**

The house was closing over my brother. I couldn't run to him because I couldn't let Bella go. Not with her daughter around. I couldn't chance her trying to hurt her. Of course it wouldn't be on purpose, but the monster in us was stronger than our control most of the times. I tried to reassure her, but I also wanted to help my brother. He wasn't out yet, what was taking so damn long? All of this was a big mistake. Raven thinking he killed her family, him thinking I didn't care. . . Vlad had killed my brother, and stripped him of so many things. I wasn't sure why Bella showed me the memories she'd seen, but I was glad she had. Raven headed to the car with Bayleen, who was asking for her mother. Tears were streaming down Raven's face. " Where is he Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes towards the house. " He should be out by now."

" I- I don't know." I answered truthfully.

" He has to come out," she whispered. I hugged her to me, stifling the sob in the back of my throat. I was losing my brother for the second time in a century. I knew she felt a bond to him through me.

" He'll come." I whispered back. We waited for a half hour. . . I knew he was gone. Bella cried and fell to the ground, her knees hitting the grass. I followed her down, sobbing with her. She hugged my tightly and buried her face in my chest. That's when we noticed the paper floating towards us. She grabbed it and smiled sadly. She showed me and I opened my mouth in surprise. It was a picture of Christopher and myself. I held it in my hands and watched the house burn. It was all over so quickly, I didn't want to think it was real. But it was. . . Raven was sobbing in the car, holding Bayleen to her like a life support. She couldn't see him or sense him.

" I can't lose him," she told Bella. " He's everything. All I need!" She cried out. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. There was a hole in my stomach. I pulled over and stepped out of the car. . . Bella held me as I poured my sorrow onto the side of the street.

**Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close  
**

**A/N: That's it, just the epi left. Hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the other ones belong to moi. The song belongs to Queensryche. **

**Epilogue- Return to Lucidity**

**Hush now don't cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over...or has it just begun?   
**

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella close to me, our gaze on the midnight stars. She ran her fingers up and down my arm; sending a tingle up my spine. I couldn't believe I'd ever been stupid enough to leave her. But, I got her back. That was all that mattered to me. I had my love, my life, back in my arms. This time for eternity. The cabin was quiet, all that could be heard was Raven's heartbeat in the other room. She was still looking at old pictures of herself and Christopher, her sorrow laced the air. After leaving the warehouse, we'd dropped Bayleen off at my house. It was simply too hard for Bella to be around her. She'd given her a kiss and told her that she loved her. She had better control already than most newborns, but the desire was just too strong. I wondered if it had to do with the fact that a vegetarian vampire had bit her and not a human drinking one. Or maybe it had something to do with her scar. I really didn't know. All I knew was that she would've have to go through it alone. I would be there every step of the way; guiding her to the best of my ability.

So for now, Bayleen would stay with Helena (who was picking her up later in the afternoon). Bella was still considering whether or not to make it permanent. " What kind of mother can I be as a vampire?" She'd said. At first I'd been worried that she regretted being changed, but she quickly assured me that that wasn't the case. I wanted to believe her, but some part of me would always wonder. . . All of a sudden she nudged me, tearing me from my thoughts.

" What are you thinking?" She asked. Her blue eyes were trained on me, her eyebrows furrowed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

" You're positive you don't regret this?" I asked as an answer. She sighed and looked at me with tired eyes. She put her hand on my cheek, her touch soft.

" I could never, in a million years or more, regret you changing me. I love you Edward Cullen, with every atom in my body." I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. Her tongue flicked over my teeth, earning another shiver up my spine. As our kiss grew more passionate, I remembered the first time she'd said she loved me, and how I knew there would be no going back.

" Forever, " I whispered against her lips. She nodded her head, a smile growing on her face.

" I'll marry you," she told me quietly. Her eyes burned into mine. I stopped, a grin spreading across my face. She laughed and gave me a playfully push. " Oh come on, it isn't that big of a deal Edward."

" Yes it is." I replied, putting my lips by her neck. " I'm glad you've reconsidered," I said against her flesh. She trembled from my touch and ran her fingers through my hair. We were interrupted by a small knock on our door. We turned, Raven smiled sheepishly and came into the room. Bella scooted over so she could sit on the corner of the bed.

" How are you doing?" She questioned, her eyes troubled. Raven shrugged her shoulders and let out a deep breath.

" I don't know. . . I guess I'm okay. . . Oh who am I kidding, I'm dying. I miss him, I wish I'd stopped him from going back inside. I can't help but feel like there's something I could've done!" She cried, throwing her head in her hands. Bella put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly.

" Raven there is nothing you could've done," she assured her. I got off the bed, giving them room.

" Bella, all this time I blamed him. . . I should've known it wasn't him. I should've known he could've never hurt my family. I should've. . . " Her voice trailed off, held back by her sobs. Bella just let her cry for a couple minutes. Finally Raven lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. " I'm going to leave for a bit, go to England. I like it there, and I need some time to think. So, I'm leaving you two the cabin."

" What? Raven are you sure?" Bella asked, her face surprised. She looked at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

" Thank you," I said, meaning every word. " It'll be nice for Bella and I to have a place stay. We're getting married." She smiled and hugged Bella tightly.

" I'm happy for you two, really. I'm sure Chris. . . I'm sure he would be happy too." Bella was going to say something, but then she froze. She was still as stone, her eyes staring at something neither I nor Raven could see. Then she jumped up and ran out of the room, bolting down the stairs. Raven arched her eyebrow and we both immediately followed. She threw open the door and looked around wildly.

" He was here, I could feel him!" She exclaimed. " I swear he," she stopped, then bent down and picked an envelope off the porch. A breeze blew by, ruffling her hair. She looked up at us, her eyes wide. Raven stepped forward, trembling.

" What do you mean?" She asked. Bella swallowed and came back inside, kicking the door closed behind her. The envelope was white, there was no writing on the front.

" Open it, " I said softly. She nodded her head and flipped the lid up. A single piece of paper lined inside. I could make out the handwriting, it looked like mine. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes skimmed the letter and then she dropped it.

" Oh my God," she whispered. Raven picked it up and read it. I watched as new tears brewed in her eyes and spilled over her face. She handed it to me, a small smile on her face. I quickly read it:

_Please forgive me, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through. Edward, I realize now that there was nothing you could do little brother. Be happy with Isabella, you deserve her. Isabella, thank you for everything. Mostly, for forgiving me. I'm heartily sorry for taking your daughter, it was wrong of me. And lastly, Raven. I love you with everything I am. I will be waiting for you, in silent lucidity. _

_Yours, _

_Christopher. _

My eyebrow rose and I handed her the letter back. I was pleased to hear my brother was alive, and that he forgave me. I hoped we could begin building our relationship back up. " Silent Lucidity?" I questioned Raven. She nodded her head, laughing.

" His favorite song. He told me, on the beaches of Maine. That's where he is. Waiting, for me to come. I have to go," she told us. Bella nodded and hugged her.

" Tell my brother in-law that everything is fine," she whispered in Raven's ear. " And please, come visit us. Please." Raven nodded and came towards me. I spread my arms wide and gave her a warm embrace.

" Tell my brother, that I love him." I said. Bella and I sat on the couch while Raven packed. We both had blood packets, drinking them slowly. It was nice, not having to hunt. Although, we were missing the chase. The phone rang suddenly. Bella picked it up and smiled.

" Hi sweetie! No, mommy's just sick right now. Mmhmm. Oh really! Well, you tell Auntie Helena that-" I got up, walking over to the window. Rain was gently falling down. I sat on the ledge and watched Bella as she spoke to her daughter. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I'd done something to deserve her. She was the best person I'd ever met, the most beautiful, the most generous. . . I smiled and remembered watching her sleeping. It seemed like so long ago. . . I'd had to check on her, she mattered to much to me. I couldn't simply forget. And I was glad that she couldn't either. She hung up the phone and came towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. " Whatcha thinking?" She asked me, laying her head on my chest. I sighed and rubbed her back.

" Just about how much I love you," I answered. She chuckled and held me tighter.

" I bet I love you more." She teased.

" Oh really?" She shook her head and stood slightly on her tip-toes to kiss me.

" Really," she breathed. " I'm so glad he's alive. . . Maybe. . . maybe he can come to the wedding?"

" I'd love that." Raven came down the steps, two bags in her hands. I took them from her and we all walked out into the rain. She hugged Bella again as I threw her luggage in the backseat. She was about to get into her car when I stopped her, placing the photo of myself and my brother in her hands. " Give this to him?"

" Of course," she smiled and placed it on the dashboard. " He really does love you Edward. . . He just needed someone to blame." 

" I understand, tell him that I do please."

" I will." Bella waved as Raven drove out of the driveway, then off into the night. She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder. The rain didn't faze either of us.

" What now?" She questioned. I smirked, lifting her into my arms bridal style.

" I can think of a few things." I answered. She tilted her head back, her musical laugh filling the air.

" Oh you can, can you?" I carried her inside the house, and she once again kicked the door closed. Suddenly, her face grew serious. " Edward, you can't know how glad I am that you came back into my life. It seemed so empty without you. Never, ever leave me again."

" Never, I promise."

" And Bayleen, do you really think she'll be able to live with us in a year or so?"

" I do. You have better control than most of our kind at first. She'll be fine here Bella. Besides, she needs her mother." She wound her arms around my neck and grinned.

" Our little family." She smiled. I nodded my head, going up the stairs. She kissed me strongly as I lowered her onto our bed. As we kissed I remembered her, four years ago. In biology class, so shy and calling to me with her tempting blood. I'd loved her then, and I loved her now. I always would. She was my soul mate, and I couldn't wait to start our future. With Bella, it was sure to be an eventful one.

**I-will be watching over you  
I-am gonna help you see it through  
I-will protect you in the night  
I-am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity  
**

**A/N: Wow. . . I kinda of feel like crying haha. Of course, you always do after ending a story. Yes, there won't be a sequel. Sad, I know, but I just feel like ending it here is the best. So, thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it! Review and let me know your thoughts. And remember, this started out as a one shot. Can you believe it went this far? I can't haha. And all because of you, my readers. You told me you wanted more, so I gave you more. I hope I did justice with this story. And the reason it's in Edward's POV? Because that's how the story started out. That's always why the song is the same as in the beginning. It's like, a circle. The end is the beginning and what not. Again, I hope you liked it. And review, review, review. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


End file.
